


Genderbent Rosario + vampire x chubby reader

by Yandererulz



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chubby Reader, F/M, Fanfiction, Male Ruby, Reader-Insert, eventral smut, female ginei, genderbent, male koko, male kurumu, male mizore, male moka, male yukari, rosario vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandererulz/pseuds/Yandererulz
Summary: (y/n) is attending a new school called Yokai Academy. What she thinks another 3 three year of hell, will actually be some of the most exciting years of her life. As she meats some odd yet incredible attractive males never in a thousand years did she think man would talk to her due to her weight and flaws. What will happen to (y/n) in this exciting adventure?





	1. Chapter 1

I own nothing except the story. If this does look like some else than it is just a coincident. This will be based off the anime most dialog will be too. There will be more mature themes maybe even lemon or two.


	2. The Vampire and the Human part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (y/n) is attending a new school called Yokai Academy. What she thinks another 3 three year of hell, will actually be some of the most exciting years of her life. As she meats some odd yet incredible attractive males never in a thousand years did she think man would talk to her due to her weight and flaws. What will happen to (y/n) in this exciting adventure? 
> 
> I own nothing except the story. If this does look like some else than it is just a coincident. This will be based off the anime most dialog will be too. There will be more mature themes maybe even lemon or two.

I sighed as I looked out the window of the bus I was on my way to hell. I'm going to this place called Yokai Academy I've never heard of it but apparently I some how got into it even though I never applied to it. I was originally going to go to a different high school but I didn't make the fucking cut what bunch of assholes. I can still remember how this all happened.

**"(Y/N), (Y/N)!" my mum shouted with excitement, "what is it mum?" I questioned wondering why she was shouting out my name. Suddenly she was right in front of my face "isn't this great (y/n)?" she asked I was confused 'she had tears of pure bliss running down her face while dad was chuckling in the background looking very smug. "I happened to met a priest today," he began "what a good person he is." he finished I was now very confused 'what the hell'.' Mum ran up to him and jumped on him giving him a big hug "my papa is the best!" she exclaimed. "With this (y/n) will be able to start high school this summer!" dad said dramatically, I was now looking at the booklet wait a minute wasn't this dropped by the priest?' I thought and shouted "wasn't this dropped by someone?" however they weren't listening "that's such a relief" mum said she had a sparkle in her eye. "You won't have to repeat this year again," I sighed in despair 'they aren't even listening.'**

So here I am now what fun right "miss" I heard the bus driver call out which got my attention as I looked up over at him. "Are you a freshman at Yokai Academy?" he asked "um yeah..." 'was it that easy to tell?', "then you should be mentally prepared" I was slightly shocked 'the hell does that mean?' he continued "it's a terrifying school," 'what?' I was about to question him when my phone began to ring and the familiar tune of (f/s) played. I smiled softly at the caller it was my cousin "hey Kyou" I heard the familiar rich voice of Kyou "oh,(y/n)? I heard from Auntie, but are you going to Yokai Academy?" I sighed of cause mum told everybody "yeah..." I trailed off. "Since my favorite cousin is attending that school, I did some research on it." 'of cause he did' he piped up again this time with a shaky voice "that school is..." than we went under a tunnel and I lost signal "hello, hello Kyou? Hello" I flicked my phone shut 'damn it what did he want to tell me?'

The bus stopped at a creepy scarecrow 'what the fuck this is a totally different world after we entered the tunnel.' I thought and looked up the path "maybe it's up there?" I muttered to myself. "Be careful, young miss" I looked back at the creepy bus driver I was about to ask what he meant when the door shut and he drove off. I then dropped my bag "oh yeah I've got to call Kyou back" I grabbed my phone and dialed his number in but all I got was 'beep, beep ,beep' "huh that's strange I had reception before we entered the tunnel though..." I mumbled "stupid phone." I was walking through the eerie forest 'what the hell why is the school through a damn forest, everyone knows that people always dies in big creepy forest.' I was now panting and getting worried "this is the right way, right?" I mumbled nervously 'damn me for being fat if only I was fitter' I thought bitterly. I stopped to catch my breath near a... a damn graveyard 'wtf' just then I heard a screech and I jumped fifty feet in the air, it turns out to be a bunch of bats "fucking bats" I mumbled. Than I heard another sound this one didn't sound like an animal, "what the hell was that?" i fearfully whispered. 'NOPE FUCK THIS!' I started to run I was able to run faster due to the adrenaline pumping through my veins. But it sounded like it was getting closer 'it's coming closer' that thought made me run faster until I had to stop due to the lack of oxygen, my chubby body jiggled a little every time i heaved in a breath.

The sound then stopped "huh it stopped" then I heard it again but this time I heard a voice "I'm a bat" I looked up and I saw a brown and white coloured bat with a pair of black wings, he had an adorable face. 'It was just a bat after all' I thought angrily 'but how the hell can it talk' then I felt massive pain in my back. "ow" I mumbled I opened my eyes and there was a drop dead gorgeous man. He was wearing a uniform similar to mine except instead of a stupid short skirt he was wearing pants and a choker that had a cross hanging from it. "Sorry, my eyes went blurry because I'm anemic" he than opened his eyes, I froze his voice was so smooth and soft and his eyes were a dark green colour I blushed bright red 'his so handsome.' I heard him gasp as I finally noticed the position we were in he was on top of me with both hands on either side of my head our mouths were so close I could feel his warm breath on my lips, our legs were tangled and our chest were touching. He quickly got off me "I'm very sorry" he exclaimed starting to panic "i-it's o-okay" I stuttered still blushing bright red then I felt something wet slid down the side of my neck. 'Huh' I started to touch it when the stranger stopped my wrist "oh no blood is..." he started to say as he grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket. He came very close to my face and gasped as my eyes traveled down to his lips he than blushed "no...this scent...' he whispered 'what?' he was clutching the top of his uniform. "My body is..." he continued 'what scent?' I sniffed'huh his hair smells nice but beside that I can't smell anything' then he grabbed my face softly yet firmly "sorry, because I'm a... vampire." He then stuck his mouth on my collarbone I felt him sucking my blood, and a sensation took over my body it felt nice pleasurable even "ah" I moaned.

"OH" he gasped and quickly pushed himself away "sorry, I..." 'What the fuck a vampire' I looked back at where he bit me only to find nothing but what looked like a hickey. I saw him walk over to my now opened bag and pick up the booklet "are you also from Yokai Academy?" he asked in his sweet voice. "Y-yep although I'm just a freshman" I shakily replied he turned to me and smiled "that's great, I'm a freshman too!" "I see" I mumbled not sure what to say. "um...do you hate vampires?" the question kinda throw me off 'his joking right?' I shrugged and got up "what's wrong with that? Aren't vampires individualistic? So it's interesting that you bumped into me." He seemed thrilled with my answer and throw him self on top of me we fell down "I'm so happy!" he was now on top of me again and asked "then will you be my friend?" "y-yeah" I was going to pass out 'this is too much for my chubby body to handle.'

He now sat up so that he was straddling my thick waist "I'm really glad" he sighed out in relief "I don't know anyone here so I was really worried, oh I'm Akaslya Moka" he introduced I smiled and replied "I'm Aono (y/n)" with a faint blush. 'I get to spend my high school days with this handsome boy, I think extremely I'm lucky' just then a bitter thought took over my mind 'yeah until he see's how fat we are and ditched us just like (f/n) did' I frowned at that. Moka went back on his bike and waved goodbye as he started to peddle away 'well I wonder what will happen next?' I shrugged and continued to the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW 1370 words that's a lot. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this it's just an idea I had while looking for some stories and thought why not. this is part 1 of ep 1 for those who don't know. well see ya soon cupcakes~


	3. The Vampire and the Human part 2

"Hello everyone! Welcome to Youkai Academy" shouted an excited voice "I'm your homeroom teacher, Nekonome Shizuka" he introduced himself I looked up at him and smiled a little 'he seems nice.' He was wearing brown jeans with a yellow and orange printed shirt that showed his defined muscles. He also had a white open shirt over it complete with a bell attached to a chain around his neck. He had honey coloured hair styled into what looked like cat ears it was cute, he also had red round glasses over his eyes. "Eh I'm sure everyone already knows this, but this is a school for monsters!" 'yes I know a school for monsters...WAIT WHAT!" I was shocked 'what's he talking about?!' I swear I heard lighting struck "as of now, the world is under control of the humans" he continued "for us demons to survive, we have to coexist with the humans!" I helplessly held out my hand 'wait a minute teacher' however I was ignored "for that reason, school rule number 1: all students must be in their human forms unless special situations arise." my hand was shaking now 'what the hell!'

 

"School rule 2: no other student should know your true form, understood? Everyone should follow them well" I heard the person next to me laugh that made me turn to them. It was a girl who had a uniform like mine which was a green jacket and a white dress shirt under it, she had the short skirt. She was leaning back on her chair with her arms behind her head, she had slick brown hair with multiple piercings on each ear she had a smug smirk on her face that had a piercing on her lip. "Boring rules..." she moaned out "you are...Komiya saizou right?" Mr Nekonome asked even though he already knew the answer. "Why don't we just eat those humans?" she had a deep rich voice "that's what I'd do, teacher" she poked out her unnaturally long tongue. 'Are you serious? I feel sick and like pouching her face' I put the book on the side of my face to try and cover it I was shaking a little. "But you shouldn't do that" Mr Nekonome said "because the schools staff and students from head to toe are all monsters," and just as I expected a honey coloured tail popped out from behind him. "We're inside a secret barrier any unsuspecting humans who enter, will be killed on the spot" 'what did I get myself into' I was now screaming inside my head I dropped my book which gained the unwanted attention of the human eater next to me "huh?" I peeked at her and froze she looked so damn intimidating. I tried to stop shacking as I could hear the disgusting sound of her tongue slurping I could tell she was starring at me.

 

"Tch now that you mention it, I smell a human scent just now..." she said my eyes widen 'she wouldn't' just then the door was shoved open "sorry for being a bit late!" a familiar soft, smooth voice apologized "oh you are?" Mr Nekonome asked the student walked to the front of the class "I'm Akashiya Moka" my eyes widen 'it's him the boy who hit me with the bike and then bit me' I sweat dropped at the last thought. All the girls squealed "That boy is so hot, don't you think his cute?" "oh I agree" was what I heard around the classroom. His eyes widen once he locked eyes with me 'oh no' just as I thought he jumped on me hugging me "IT'S (Y/N)!" he shouted happily I saw everyone's shocked faces 'great there goes my plan on blending in.' "We're all in the same classes? I'm so happy!" I let out a little scream once I fell down. I could feel Moka grope everywhere on my body, I even felt him squeeze my breast once or twice, 'help me.'

 

we were walking through the hall together Moka insisted that we do it. "Hey" some girl shook her friend, 'really' I sighed 'this has to be a dream right? yeah it's gotta be a dream there's no way someone as good looking as him would ever want to be with someone as fat and ugly as me' I peeked at the pink haired male that clang to my arm like his life depended on it. 'There's no way that a school for monsters exists' we passed a window that had a bunch of girls pressed ageist it. Moka grabbed my hand and dragged me to a vending machine "go on pick out a drink I'll pay to say sorry for hitting you with my bike" he said I was shocked no one has ever done this for me so I accepted with a smile and I swear I saw a faint blush on his cheeks 'yeah right (y/n) like anyone would every blush for you' I sighed at that 'I wish these thoughts would just disappear.' Our drinks came out and we both went to grab ours but accidentally bumped hands I quickly stood up blushing "sorry" I spoke trying to apologize 'huh' when I saw he wasn't moving and even had a blush on his faces I was a little concerned 'good job (y/n) he probably doesn't want to be friends anymore.' However he looked at me and smiled "geez, (y/n)" he pushed me a little however because he is a vampire I went flying into the pillar behind me 'ow so much strength..'

 

We were now sitting on a bench I opened my can and looked at it, I looked over at Moka and saw him put two holes in his can of tomato juice. "haha it's delicious isn't it" he said I nodded in agreement, Moka bent down to look at me I blushed and realized I hadn't even sipped it yet so I quickly began to drink it. I saw him smile from the corner of my eye 'but, if he really is a vampire...' we drank the rest of our drinks in silence. "You are Akashiya Moka, right?" I spat out the liquid that was in my mouth as Moka looked over at the voice before I could blink I was hosted up by the collar of my shirt it was hard to breath, "(y/n)" Moka shouted in alarm "can you tell me why a handsome man like you is hanging out with such a fatty like this?" when she said that I froze and ignored the rest 'fatty...

'

**"HAHAHA (y/n)'s a fatty, (y/n)'s a fatty HAHAHA" I small chubby six year old girl was being teased "st-op i-it" she hiccuped tears were streaming down her face, she was pushed into a wall by another girl that had blonde hair and bright blue eyes "no why should we? after all you are nothing but a fat cow!" The sad little (h/c) girl now sat with tears coming down her face until a voice shouted "HEY YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" everyone looked and saw another girl with (fh/c) she pushed the blonde girl over. The blonde girl and the others ran away after they had all cleared away the new girl turned towards the now dry (h/c) girl and helped her up "don't worry I'll be here to protect you! I'm (f/n) by the way" she held out her hand, the other girl smiled "I'm (y/n)" and shook hands with her this friendship would last forever...right?**

 

I was snapped out of my daydream when my back hit the vending machine I faintly saw Moka running to me "(y/n)!" he shouted but was grabbed by the girl "wait a minute, don't bother with that cow come play with me" she said, Moka however rejected her "I'm with (y/n) now, (Y/N)!" he shouted coming over to me "are you alright (y/n)?" he asked "yeah more or less" I tried to keep my voice strong. We were now standing on the roof Moka sighed "that was scary...are you really alright, (y/n)?" he asked sweetly "yes...but that was quite a throw" 'is that the power of a monster?' I thought as I looked over at Moka who had a small smile on his face "(y/n) is weird it's like your seeing a monster for the first time" 'shit did he figure it out' I panicked 'would he suck my blood until there's nothing left?!' Moka asked "what kind of monster are you (y/n)? oh yeah giving out your identity is against the rules, sorry about that" he smiled waving his hands around "I take back my question." I looked over at him "but you already revealed to me that your a vampire" I said he blushed and smiled "I wasn't aware of the rule back then" "but you didn't seem like one" "only right now but look at this" he moved the top of his shirt so that I could see some of his toned chest and the rosario, I became a blushing mess "what do you want me to see?" I was panicking "you mean your chest?" he nodded "yes the rosario on my chest, once the rosario is taken off I'll turn into a terrifying, true vampire" he explained "true?" I muttered "that's why this is a protective seal...I can't even take this off myself" he said.

 

'What do I say um...' "that's okay" he looked shocked and turned to me "even if you're a little scary... Moka is still Moka" I finished however I was once again pulled into a hug "thank goodness! your my firs friend (y/n)!" 'ack' I was trying to stay up right. Moka pulled away and rested his arms on my lower and upper back "also, one more thing..." he looked at me with a missive blush and a small smile "your my first love." 'WHAT FIRST LOVE!' "first?" I mumbled he put a hand to his lips "until today, I've only inhabited tomato juice and blood transfusion packets, so...so sucking real blood like that...(y/n) is..." I felt him tighten his hold on me his voice turned husky "that sweet, fragrance...That feeling.." he suddenly wrapped his other hand around the back of my head and pulled it to the side "I cannot forget them." I then saw an image of another vampire but this one had sliver hair and red eyes. I quickly pushed him away "s-sorry, oh yeah I gotta go do something!" I said and ran away I was running down the stairs 'this can't be true, even though Moka's so cute' everyone was looking at me weirdly 'he's really different from me' looked around me 'he is so is everyone!' I kept looking around and soon everyone turned into scaring shadows. 'I've got to leave now!' I thought running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so here's the next part hope you enjoyed it and I'll have the next up soon.
> 
> till next time bye cupcakes.


	4. The vampire and the human part 3 (final part)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warring this will be long I'm gonna finish ep 1 in this so be prepared (lol lion king) enjoy~

I was looking back at the school one last time 'this school really is...' I sighed sadly and started to walk away I had only gotten two steps away when I heard "(y/n)!" I halted 'what does he want' I could hear him huffing and puffing behind me, so I turned around and looked at him. "I felt that you were... acting strange, so..." he trailed of I sighed 'I really am horrible' I thought my grip tightened on by bag "I was thinking of going to a school for humans" Moka was shocked "humans?" I quickly shouted "even though you're a good person Moka, it's impossible for me to go to this school." I heard him walking and I turned to him he had a scary look in his eyes "you can't, I won't let you" he muttered I was little scared now, he grabbed my bag and pulled it "you can't go to a school for humans" I tried to pull it back "MOKA!" I shouted getting annoyed at his childish behavior. His hands tightened on the bag "I hate humans, I went to a school for humans during junior high" he looked like he was about to cry "I was lonely because humans don't believe in monsters, I was different from everyone...I'd be better if I didn't exist! I kept thinking about such things," he looked down at me "but you told me It's aright even if I am a vampire." He had small tears escaping his eyes "that's why for the first time, I didn't feel alone..." I wiped them away with a sad smile he had a small blush on his face"what if I am one of those humans that you hate, would you still accept me?" he looked shocked and confused " eh?" I took my hands away from his face "I'm a human" I said simply then I raised my voice "I'm a human! I only got into this school because of some mistake!" I had my eyes closed I felt him let go.

 

He backed up a little "no way... humans shouldn't be able to enter this school" he looked horrified 'just as I thought he hates me now just like everyone!' I tried to stay calm "you really showed that expression...," he looked at me "is this true, (y/n)" this just pissed me off 'how dare he.' He was about to touch me when I snapped "don't come near me!" I shouted I glared right at him "You hate humans don't you?!" I put my head down so that he couldn't read my expression I was about to cry "I...I...I don't want to befriend monsters either!" I didn't look up at him and turned and ran while crying "(y/n)" Moka shouted at me but I ignored him. I was running 'the bus stations over here...right' I was trying to remember I was panicking now, I heard a yell and stopped I clenched my fists and dried my tears 'I can't just leave him' so I ran back towards were the voice came from as fast as my chubby body would take me 'hang on Moka I'm coming! that Saizou chick better watch out!' I had a determined face.

 

"Wait!" I shouted without thinking "get away from Moka!" I tried to hold a firm voice but was failing "(y/n)." "What you'd say fool!" what was looking at me wasn't human in the slightest she was huge decked out with muscles she had spikes over her shoulders and in the middle of her breast however before I could even blink she swiped at me and flung me down the side of a hill. I screamed as I rolled down the hill I could hear the damn bitch laughing "even though I don't know what monster you are, you're too weak!" "(y/n)!" I heard Moka shout out before it went black. "ahh" I moaned in pain as I opened my eyes only to look up at the bus stop sign it was all still a little blurry 'how ironic I actually ended up here...' I heard someone slide down next to me "(y/n)!" I heard him running to me I felt him lift my head onto his lap "I'm sorry...I'm sorry(y/n)" he sobbed and cradled my head in his arms. "The difference between humans and monsters is just to much" he sobbed I looked up at him and lightly brushed away the tears "Moka" I whispered with a light smile he held my hand close to his face, "I'm a vampire sucking blood and harming humans, back in my previous school what had really wanted was a friend...being human or monster doesn't matter." he smiled at me and brought my hand to his mouth and kissed it making me blush bright red before releasing it "but I guess it really is impossible"

 

Just then that damn bitch came "what the hell are you doing?" she shouted stopping over to us 'no I wont give up' I thought and slowly and painfully got up 'I'm going to feel all this in the morning' I slightly groaned. I pushed Moka to the side but he barely moved "stand aside Moka," he moved a little "(y/n)?" I was falling back and bumped into the bus stop sign "indeed I'm weak and fat, but, human or monster I want to be Moka's friend!" I finished by shouting, "quite your blabbering!" Saizou shouted charging at me I screamed as I was slashed to the side "(y/n)!" Moka yelled and bent down to me "even if you are a vampire..." I started to say while I reached out to his shoulder I smiled softly "I still like you" he looked shocked at my answer, my hand pulled on his rosary and pulled it off. Pink light was coming out of the chain "the rosary got removed..." the light inflicted us both I hears Saizou scream as bats came out of nowhere and surrounded Moka, his muscles grow more defined and his pink hair turned sliver, his once green eyes turned blood red. "Whats with him? His a totally different person" Saizou said as I stared in amazement at the hot looking man in front of me, "His not Akayashi Moka!" I clutched the cross in my hand "Moka" I whispered then I remembered his words " **once this rosary gets taken off, I'll turn into a terrifying true vampire** " I looked over at him 'could this be a true vampire...?' Saizou then piped up "it's just like the rumors say... those red eyes, the silver hair, a huge demonic aura! So his a S-class monster, a vampire?!" she looked terrified.

 

The new Moka flicked a piece of hair out of his way and looked directly at Saizou "your the one who awakened me from my slumber, huh?" I blushed his voice could literately make panties drop with that voice, it was deep and husky. "what's wrong with my body...could it me I'm trembling just from looking at him!" she was panicking, however Moka just stretched "no way!" she shock her head moka was now just jumping on the spot and looked like he was getting ready for a fight. "Go for it" Saizou said edging him on "who cares if it's a vampire" Moka just yawned in response "you should realize your place" Saizou was shocked at those words Moka kicked Saizou in the face which sent her flying making her hit the mountain after the dust cleared it showed her she looked pretty beaten up "I'll be aware of it now on" and just like that she was knocked out. The clearing cleared and there was Moka who smiled at me while walking to me 'he was really different from the Moka a moment ago overwhelmingly strong and also..." I tried I stand but this began to get blur 'which is the real Moka?' I smiled slightly and stumbled however Moka quickly caught me my head landed on his firm chest 'this scent is the same from Moka back then' I thought I heard Moka laugh softly before everything went black.

 

"Huh?" my eyes flew open I was on Moka's lap "thank goodness you're awake, (y/n)" it was nice to hear his familiar voice, I got up so that I was on my knees looking at him. "Are you alright? Does it hurt anywhere?" his concerned voice asked 'was it just a dream?' I saw the bus schedule and picked it up "this bus station isn't based on time but day, does it only come once a month?!" I was shaking in anger Moka however was just smiling "yep, you didn't know?" he asked happily then gasped "oh no your bleeding!" I could feel something wet sliding down my cheek. "I have to administer first aid immediately!" Moka hurriedly said while grabbing a handkerchief, I went to touch it when my hand was grabbed in a soft yet firm hand I looked at him and he shook his head no. He smiled softly and started to wipe the blood up which mad me blush and smile back he pulled back and muttered "I really can't resist this scent..." I looked at him "huh Moka?" "forgive me (y/n)!" that was when I felt a pair of soft lips on my neck and a bite that was when the same pleasure filled me "aah" I moaned "MOKA!" I shouted as I felt weak. I felt him smirk but it was gone quickly and he started to suck so that there was now a hickey I was shocked he just blushed and smiled, before he jumped on me "ACK!" I fell down again with him on top of me once again squeezing my lumps which I was sensitive about. "Aha (y/n) is so soft and cute!" he cooed I puffed out my cheeks in anger "aha so cute!"

 

Dear Mum, Dad and also Kyou,

even though this can't be mailed I'm writing this as a memento. This Youkai Academy that I'm attending is a little strange, so much that I wanted to come back immediately. However, I've decided to continue attending for a while, as I have found a new friend. His name is Moka.

Love from (y/n)

I sighed after writing that in my notebook and looked up at the stars I laughed softly 'if only they could see me now, I bet they'd be shocked after all the chubby girl has a hot new friend who's a vampire, really though that's every teen girls dream' I yawned and jumped into bed I turned off the lights 'huh I wounder what will happen now?' was the last thought I had before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for ep 1 from now on I'm going to only do 2 parts for each episode so I'm going to half each one because there's a lot of episodes. see ya soon cupcakes.


	5. The Incubes and the Human part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have sexual themes if your not comfortable then you can skip them, there will be no lemon, just touches. and pov changes.

_Once there was a peaceful town and in this town was a couple who had been trying and trying to conserve a child. One day the wife went to the doctors to see what was wrong the doctor had to deliver some horrifying news to her "I am truly sorry Mrs (l/n) but it appears you have damaged fallopian tubes" the woman was devastated, "oh doctor what will I tell my husband is there no way to fix this?" the doctor nodded his head "there is way but the operation is very expensive." All hope for the women ran out "we'll never get the money" she sobbed the doctor just shock his head sympathetically "I'm truly sorry Mrs (y/l)" the doctor left the sobbing woman to herself. The woman was crying as she grabbed a blanket from out of her bag it was (f/c) and had the name (y/n) (l/n) stitched on it..._

 

I was sleeping soundly until I heard the irritating sound of my alarm clock ringing singling that it was 8:00 am I reached over and slammed it off, I stretched and opened the door I was on my way to the bathroom. As I walked I got here the other girls chatter "hum what a good night sleep" one girl declared another one pointed at her "Hey, you transformed while you were sleeping, the other girl cursed "oh crap, that's against school rules isn't it..." she had the head of a boar, she then pointed a finger at the other girl "but hey isn't it the same for you?" the other girl turned her face to reveal what looked like a half zombie face. She squealed "yeah your right" they began to giggle I sighed and turned on the tap as I began to wash my face.

 

I sighed as I walked to school 'I'll have to wait for the bus to come back and return me back to my world, until then I can't let anyone know that I'm actually human' I heard the girls from behind me stop "look it's the legendary new student, Akayashi Moka, His radiant, so radiant!" they all squealed. 'Wait did they say Moka oh no' I heard someone running towards me "good morning (y/n)!" he flung him self onto my arm I blushed bright red "good morning Moka" he put his arm firmly around my waist and began to drag me off. "Damn what the hell?! It's that (y/n) chick!" the girls said "she might not look like it, but she carries the power to defeat that delinquent monster, Komiya Saizou!" they were glaring at me. 'Since when I defeat him?' I was shocked "what's wrong (y/n)" Moka asked looking down at me "lets go" he demanded and grabbed my hand he began to drag me. "There holding hands?! I'm jealous?! This is painful?! So envious!" The girls could be heard screaming all were unaware of the dark figure in the shadows.

 

"Hey (y/n), I think it must be lonely for you to be in a school full of monsters, but if somethings troubling you then please come and tell me! I'll do my best to help you." He smiled at me with a blush on his face I smiled and nodded back at him 'even though it scared me when he suddenly turned into a vampire, he really is friendly, after all' "I can't..." he started to say I looked at him confused "I overslept and haven't had breakfast, so..." he dropped his head in between my shoulder I was getting worried "sorry" he sung before he locked his lips on my neck 'no the last bite just went away!' I pushed him away "no, no, no I'm not your breakfast!" I shouted and bolted away. Moka asked concerned "(y/n)." I run until I ended up at a lake 'there's no wound, and it doesn't hurt that much in fact it feels nice , but...Moka is a vampire after all' I blushed and shook my head I moved the collar to cover my new mark. 'If that scary Moka was his true nature...' thunder crashed around me 'what the hell am I doing in such a scary school' "aha" I heard a male voice whimper I turned to look at the owner of the voice there was a hunched male's form next to a tree. "Someone..." he whispered I ran to him "excuse me" I shouted trying to get his attention, "all of a sudden... I got a little dizzy" he turned to look at me I blushed at him. It was a handsome man he was in my class I think, he had a male uniform with out the jacket and a few buttons undone, he had blue hair and purple eyes (I think their purple) he was on his hands and knees "I'm sorry, but could you give me a hand?" it was like I was in a trance I walked straight up to him "yes of cause..." I helped him up and he wrapped his arms around me 'this stranger better remove his arms from me' I tried to move but my body didn't compile. Instead I asked "are you alright?" I felt him rub his crutch against my lower half, 'what the hell why's he so hard' I felt him stop and he looked down at me with forged concern "what's wrong?" 'you' was what I wanted to say instead I replied with "n-nothing, by the way I have to take you to the infirmary" he smiled at me and let go "thanks for helping me" I could've swore that he smirked but then again I'm quite tired.

 

Moka:

I was standing on the roof and sighed as the wind blow around me 'I'm really useless, when I smell (y/n)'s blood, I can't resist at all, at any rate I have to apologies' I nodded my head in determination.

 

(y/n):

We were walking to the infirmary in silence when Mr. Stranger decided to talk "sorry to bother you, (y/n)" he was still leaning in me slightly "oh, it's nothing wait how do you know my name?" he looked sad and disappointed "Geez aren't we in the same class?" I was shocked now that I look at him he does look familiar "is that so" I mumbled he must of heard me because he nodded "yes" now that I think about think he sits in the back. He chuckled "what a cute expression" I looked at him weirdly 'his a cute boy, but his a monster too, right?' suddenly he got dizzy and fall into me "ahh" I squealed with embarrassment as he wrapped his arms again around me so that one was around the top half of my back, and the other so that it's wrapped dangerously low. "Are you okay?" I asked trying to move his lower arm up "sorry" he apologized 'doesn't seem very sorry' "I've been week ever since I was born, sometimes my crutch will..." I blushed bright red it would put Spain tomatoes to shame. "Crutch?" I splattered out he smirked "will get hard just like this, like it's a rock" he pushed us so we were down on the ground with him above me and rubbed his down part on mine his voice was husky and he had a bright red blush, "It's so hard... it's so long" he moaned out I was disturbed to say the lest I will admit I was getting wet 'even though his a monster, he feels so good, wait what the hell snap out of it!' "(y/n)" "what?" I asked he smirked down at me "look into my eyes" he commanded I opened my eyes and looked up at him, I felt something like I couldn't move. "I'm Kuruno Kurumu, please be my friend" I felt myself grow sleepy 'what beautiful eyes...' "That's right it doesn't matter if their monsters or humans" I suddenly blurted out he smiled at me as I then hugged him so that we were now sitting. he chuckled and tightened his arms around me "oh my (y/n)" 'this is weird my body's moving on it's own, I would never hug someone so willingly.'

 

"(y/n)" we stopped to look at Moka 'oh Moka bless your perfect timing' "who is that person?" he asked Kurumu helped us stand then hugged me to his chest "my, aren't we in the same class?" he asked Moka then looked at me "right, (y/n)?" I nodded "yeah...same class..." my body once again moved on it's own and hugged him so that our bodies were tightly pressed to gather. I blushed bright red when I felt a curtain bulge pressing into my thigh. 'Again my damn chubby ass body is reacting on it's own' I heard Moka gasp Kurumu then looked down at me "lets go (y/n), class is about to start" once again I was looking into his eyes and felt some thing happen, I grow sleepy again and mumbled "yeah" he guided me way from Moka. "Wait, (y/n)" I heard him shout "no I won't wait for you" I rudely replied 'what the hell is wrong with me!' "because Moka, will treat me as his breakfast" 'no, no, no stop saying this things!' Kurumu decided to pip up then "how mean treating you as breakfast, lets get going before you get eaten" "yeah you're right" we left Moka standing there, I heard him whisper "(y/n)..."

 

Moka's pov:

"Among famous novelist who are cat lovers, Uchida Hyakken stands out! He was a pupil of Natsume Souseki..."Mr Nekonome drawled on and on. I looked over to my right where that blue haired boy was sitting 'so that boy is Kurumu...' I grow tense and glared at him 'what is his relationship with (y/n)?' I looked at (y/n) and felt my heart pick up '(y/n) is mine isn't she I'm her first friend and lover, right?' I glared back at Kurumu.

 

Kurumu:

I looked at Moka smirking and chuckled a little 'his looking' the mood was very tense 'just a bit more' the bell then rang "my, it looks like it's time, then we will end here today" Mr nekonome said and walked out.

 

(y/n):

I looked down in despair 'why the hell did I say those things back there, idiot' I was cussing myself in my head, I got up and turned around "Moka..." I started only to find him gone I felt disappointed 'I've gone and messed it up once again'

Moka:

I put holes into the can in anger and began to slurp 'geez, shes gone head over heels for him' "you are a vampire, right?" I heard a husky males voice my eyes snapped up and leaning on he rail was Kurumu himself. "That's one of the rumors, Akashiya, Moka" he jumped down and landed in front of me his cheat was bear thanks to the first few buttons undone , some girls began to squeal "did you see that?" "yeah it was so toned!" now a bunch of girls started to circle. "I came here to challenge you" Kurumu said he started to walk up to me "a challenge?" I asked confused "you are in the way of my grand plan." I smoothly said "plan?" I was now very confused. "Yes to turn all the Youkai Academt's girls into my love slave" he turned to look at me then shifted his body so that his cheat was now facing the girls who all squealed "the Youkai academy harem transformation plan" he declared "eh" I sweet-dropped "this is the incubes Kuruno Kurumu's flawless plan!" he did a dramatic pose. "Isn't it against school rules your true identity?" I asked Kurumu ignored me and got angry at me "but you, Akashiya, Moka..." he walked so that he was chest to chest with me "instead of falling for me, all the girls are falling for you instead" "ignoring that, the school rules..." he still ignored me and kept on arguing.

 

"I wont forgive you, my charms shouldn't have lost to you!" he started to walk away "that's why I've decided to steal that chubby girl (y/n) Aono from you, and defeat you once and for all" I got worried and something I don't feel very much pissed "but.. (y/n) has nothing to do with this!" that was until I heard a female voice "I've found you, I've been searching for you Moka" I turned and saw (y/n) in all her beauty "(y/n)" she smiled softly "um...about earlier..."she started to say, but was cut off when Kurumu ran to her and grabbed her into a hug "(y/n)!" However she gently pushed him off her "sorry, but I need to talk to Moka" Kurumu looked into her eyes "charm" he said. (y/n) smiled "there... wasn't anything to talk about..." I was worried "(y/n) let go of her!" I demanded she just looked at me "huh... why?" "why what ,he's dangerous?" I was frantic she just smiled at me "there's no such thing..." Kurumu than spoke "I just noticed that you smell really good, (y/n)! yes just like a human." He smirked darkly at me I backed up sightly "her blood must be tasty, this is why you were having her for breakfast" I was shocked "that's not why! I'm not using her or anything, I just..." (y/n) started to speak "I see. That's why Moka wanted to befriend me" I was shocked "what? seems like I really am just breakfast for Moka" I stomped my foot "no, your wrong!" I couldn't help it and ran away crying. I could hear Kurumu laugh "looks like Akashiya Moka is smashed!"

to be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long I've been very busy hope you enjoyed this. see ya cupcakes.


	6. The Incubus and the Human part 2

(y/n) and Kurumu now sat in the school infirmary, Kurumu was cheering his success while (y/n) was in despair over what she had said. The two had very different thoughts on this.Kurumu's thoughts were:

'Yay, I finally made that moron cry!'

'Moka-san's tearful face is just priceless!'

While (y/n)'s were more like:

'Why did I say such terrible things to Moka-san?'

'No matter how I think about it, I said to much'

 

(y/n) stood abruptly causing Kurumu to stop cheering and look at her, he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"(y/n)-kun?" She stood with her eyes downcast as she clutched her chubby fists and mumbled.

"I have to apologize to Moka-san." A pain pieced Kurumu's chest when he heard that. He jumped up at (y/n) and yelled.

"WAIT!" (y/n) gasped as he held her to his toned chest with a gentle smirk, "you must be feeling depressed, (y/n)-kun. But it's alright." He lifted her chin so she could see him, a devious look was on his face as he purred "because I'll comfort you~" 

 

A bat flew onto the screen and said "It would be too dangerous to broadcast the following scenes~chuu."

 

Moka's pov:

I sat on the step with my legs to my chest 'do I really just want (y/n)'s blood?' I felt tears prick my green eyes at that thought. I hid my behind my knees 'I don't even know what is what any more.' I start to cry when I heard a deep voice say.

"Is this the time to be depressed?" I jerked up in alarm and looked down and saw my rosary glow. "(y/n) is only enchanted by that incubus's lure, it's called 'charm', and she's merely being controlled by it." I was shocked by this and muttered.

"What's this? The rosary..."

"Those who receive the incubus' kiss will be subservient, and their energy will be sucked from them until they die."

"That can't be!"

"hurry."

"Hurry where to? HEY!" however the rosary did not answer I felt fear for what would happen to my (y/n)...wait my (y/n)? I mean (y/n) I jumped up and yelled "(y/n)!" before running into the school.

 

(y/n)'s pov:

I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks as I was pushed down onto the bed by the blue haired male.

"Kurumu-san?" I questioned he bent down towards me with a blush on his face and whispered,

"Don't move." um... I felt rather uncomfortable he continued "I'm...very nervous." 'what, nervous about what?! He isn't going to do that...right?' he shyly smiled down at me.

"You'll be the first one I've tried this ability on." I moved my eyes away from his as I felt something weird happen like a pull I was pulled back to his eyes I felt my body become numb 'NO NOT THIS AGAIN!' His hand softly creased my cheek as he spoke.

"That's why...Don't run. Alright." His face moved towards mine just as his lips were about to touch mine I broke free and...

 

Kurumu's pov:

I was about to kiss (y/n)'s delectable lips when suddenly she grabbed me and hugged me tightly.

"Not like that... not so tightly. I said trying to break out of her iron hold, I couldn't and that made me feel pleasure I like strong girls~ I decided to calm her by saying "Be gentle, alright?" I softly said before hugging her  soft fluffy body.

"I'm sorry." she said I gasped, she spoke! she continued "I just can't do it." 'how can this be? Once more 'charm'!' I tried to break her hold however she wouldn't budge.

"I said such horrible things to Moka-san just now, and also..." I felt anger as once again my chest hurt I didn't like this feeling of jealousy, I didn't even know why I was  jealous.

"Is that man so great?" I spat I hear her gasp as I finally broke free I griped her arms tightly "I even did something like this!" I felt my cheeks turn red as I continued, "I even did such embarrassing things to get you!" I saw shock in her eyes as I pushed down onto the bed growled out "ENOUGH! I am angry now!"

 

(Y/n)'s pov

I screamed as black wings spurted form Kurumu's back and a long tail from his pants. He flew up above me.

"I'll destroy everything that's related to that man!" I froze in shock as she flew at me I didn't know what else to do. When the door was slammed open and standing there was Moka!

"STOP!" he yelled causing us to stop 'oh thank you Moka!' "Don't lay a finger on (y/n)!" he shouted as he suddenly pushed Kurumu through the window. I would've laughed if it wasn't for the situation I was in. I got up and back away a bit as Moka looked at me "take this chance to escape (y/n)!" he ordered .

"You came to save me, moka?" I asked confused he looked at me with a serious face.

"That persons true form his an incubus. His gaze has the power to enslave woman." I gasped.

"Then those terrible things I said to you..." I was cut of when a chuckle was heard Kurumu's figure flying back  towards us. His tale wrapped around my neck causing me to chock I saw Moka trying to grab me back. He managed to grab my waist as we all flew into the air 'how damn strong is that tail!'

 

Apparently not that strong as Kurumu let go and both Moka and I went tumbling down towards the ground. I scream and he yelled as we fell into a bunch of trees and landed with a thud. 'ow' I groaned as I rubbed my back.

"Are you okay (y/n)?" Moka asked looking over at me I gave him a thumbs up however Kurumu decided to came back and hover above the ground.

"Alright." He said casing us to look up at him  "I'll just kill both of you together." He laughed as I looked at his long nails 'whoa nail goals right there'

 

He continued to laugh as he came towards us.  I gasped as I was tackled to the ground by a strong body.

"Watch out, (y/n)!" Moka yelled as we narrowly missed Kurumu's claws and hit the hard ground...again. I made a disturbed face as the tress that were not so luck ended up being slice. 'like a knife through butter...' Moka got up and looked at me.

"Were you hurt, (y/n)?" his vice full of concern. I shock my head as he smiled softly, "thank goodness . Seems like you're fine." I looked at him 'Moka..."

"Please, take the rosary on my chest of quickly." He said "At this rate we will..." He didn't finish nor did he have too I understood clearly and quickly went to pull it off only...it wouldn't come off. I became panicky and tried tugging it off "It won't come off!" I said

 

"How could that... " Moka trailed off.

"It did come off the other time..." I reached for it again only to have Kurumu fly towards us and yell "Akashiya Moka! The rumor  of you being a vampire is  only to trick girls, right? Just as well, you two can die in each others arms!" he spat.  Moka wrapped his arm around my neck and pulled me into his chest.

"NO! Spare her and kill me instead!" He scream out. Kurumu glared hard at us.

"You're still trying to protect your precious food, Akashiya Moka!?" he growled.

"You're wrong!" Moka yelled causing Kurumu to stop in surprise, "It's not that I want her blood! I want to protect (y/n)! I don't want to lose her! Because she is my first precious friend!"  I felt my cheeks start to burn 'Moka!'

 

"What friend!? Don't make me laugh! Girls exist to become slaves! They're meant to submit to you!" Kurumu yelled flying back at us. 'Even me, even if it's some fat girl like me, I'm still Moka's friend!'

"How can I become a burden to him!?" I shout while still clutching his rosary I pulled away from him taking the rosary with me. I spread my arms out causing Kurumu to gasp. wait... I looked at my hand and in it was the...ROSARY! a bright flash of red burst from it. The moon was once again red and bats again flow down to Moka surrounding him. Changing him into the same male I saw yesterday! the one with sliver hair, red eyes and a more masculine physic.

 

  He smirked and said in his rich voice "sorry to keep you waiting."

"This is the extremely rare S-class super monster. Is this the true from of vampires?" Kurumu said with shock while silver Moka smirked.

"whether the rumors are true or not, will be determine with your body, little incubus." he teased.

"Don't joke with me, I won't lose!" Kurumu yelled, "I shoulder an important mission to ensure my race's future!"

"Important mission" I said confused.

"That's right!" he replied back to me, "We incubus seek our destined partner by enslaving woman. So, to ensure we don't become extinct, we have to choose our "Destined One" from a large number of woman." He flew towards us and venomously said "You, Akashiya Moka, who hinder me..." He clawed at Moka who dodged with ease, "Only you...I'll never forgive you no matter what!" finished before gasping again as Moka was now standing behind him.

"That's why you bare your fangs at me?" He asked before smiling devilish smile down at Kurumu, "How foolish."  Kurumu tried to claw him again only to miss as Moka landed right behind him "you're to slow!" he grabbed Kurumu's tail and yanked it back "Realize the difference in power!" throwing Kurumu into the air and kicked him sending him flying like missile through the tress. "ow that must hurt' Kurumu now kneeling on the ground in defeat.

 

"I fully understand it..." he muttered and looked up as Moka walked towards him.

"You're an especially unpleasant sight, I'll snap those wings and tail so that you won't fly ever again." He muttered darkly while Kurumu shock with fear.

"N-no, not that, please for give me" He pleaded.

 

I had to do something so I ran in front of him and spread my arms out and glared at Moka.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked confused, "move." 'as expected, the transformed Moka...' He was galring back at me in confusion and annoyance.

"Not only did you get tricked by this man, he almost killed you too." I felt myself falter at that but I stayed strong.

"I-it's enough... He didn't have any malicious intentions." I defended him.

"How would you know that?" Moka asked as I sighed sweating slightly.

"Because Kurumu doesn't look in the lest like a bad guy." Everything went silent 'I can't believe I'm doing this...' "We can definitely get along, just like Moka right now." 'that and I don't fancy seeing a tail being ripped'

 

Kurumu started crying I looked at him in shock as Moka sighed. I didn't notice but somehow Moka was in front of me and gently clutched a hand around mine that was holding the rosary.

"Don't be so serious, Aono (y/n), you've misunderstood." He said causing me to look at him as he took the rosary and smirked softly at me, "I just don't want anyone else to snatch you're blood away, unlike that other, sentimental Moka." He then clipped the rosary onto his choker. 'yep I think he likes me' I thought as he started to change back into pink haired Moka I rushed to catch him as he fall. I was barely able to support his body I smiled softly.

 

"The rosary spoke to you?" I asked as Moka and I sat in the graveyard.

"That's strange...could the seal be weakening?" He asked.

"Seal..." I mumbled "To me, Moka is a precious friend, no matter which one." said while softly smiling. "That's why giving you a little blood isn't a problem for me."

 

Moka blushed and gasped at me "(y/n)!"

"I'm sorry about yesterday..."

"No..."

We gazed into each others eyes and giggled softly until Kurumu suddenly popped out of now where scaring us.

"Good morning, (y/n)!" He said holding a container full of cookies, "I baked some cute cookies for you! If you want, we can eat them together!" he said with a grin on his face as he held them out.

"Why me?" I asked confused.

"Seriously, didn't I mention I was looking for my "Destined One"?" He said while blushing and wiggling. Both Moka and I nodded. "I've decided...it has it be (y/n)!" he said mischievously smirking at us.

"EH!" Moka and I yelled while Kurumu blushed and rubbed his neck.

"Didn't you risk yourself to protect me, (y/n)? I've fallen for you." He ran up to me and pushed his toned chest to me 'I think I can feel abs' I thought with a dreamy expression. "Here, here, here..."Kurumu said holding a cookie to my mouth "try my cookie."

 

I was yanked by a angry Moka then yanked back by an annoyed Kurumu this continued for a bit  until Moka yelled "No, (y/n) is mine!" and yanked me over to him he then bent down and...freaking bit my neck again causing me to squeal! 'DAMN IT MOKA'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while I had this already typed and the next few and saved in a file that ended up corrupt and deleted all documents in it....>_>
> 
> Hope you liked this!


	7. The Warlock and the Human part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just went and fixed some spelling mistakes on the other chapters also your last name is Aono, I'm not sure why I typed (l/n) for... Anyway enjoy.

I just went and fixed some spelling mistakes on the other chapters also your last name is Aono, I'm not sure why I typed (l/n) for... Anyway enjoy.

\---------------------------------------

Walking out of the doctors office the woman was stopped by a man. Looking up at him the man just smiled softly.

"I heard what the doctor said and I know a way you can conceive a child without having to have the operation." The woman felt hope blooming again and felt giddy and warm.

"How!?" she asked.

"There is cave not far from town in that cave is a beast, a beast that can help you, beware though you will face many challenges on the way and even some when you have the baby." Although he warned the woman she did not seem to care all she knew was that she was going to have a baby and no one was going to stop her.

 

Dear  Father and Mother,

Youkai Academy is pretty much the same as any other human school. Although it's a little too early to tell but the students hate the mid-term test too. 

(y/n) pov

I ran over to the board to check my score on the test...I was ranked badly. 'Are you kidding me!' 

 

"Oh I'm ranked in the top 200. I ranked 222th that's bad!" I heard a boy say then another said, "I'm envious of you." I clutched my fist in frustration and mumbled "what's with their standards...? in comparison to him..." I looked all the way at the other end of the board.  
"You're amazing, Moka." I heard a girl say in awe  
"Not only are you the hottest guy in school but you're smart too."  
"Having brains and looks is the best description for him." they all squealed while Moka was completely oblivious and continued walking down the hall. 

 

Until he saw me then he grinned and ran towards me shouting my name.   
"You're really great, Moka" I said nervously while I rubbed my neck.  
"It's just a coincidence" he said making a cute expression, "If it's okay with you, then next time..." He trailed off leaving me confused.  
"Next time?" I asked while he nervously tapped it fingers together.   
"Let's study together." He said I felt a surge of happiness fill me 'thank the lord maybe my grades aren't a lost cause after all!' Grinning at him I nodded as I jumped and gave him a hug I heard him gasp then smile and hug back...tightly... The moment was ruined when I saw a bunch of angry girls  glaring at us muttering and bitching. 'heh heh morons' I thought I heard a childish boy's voice say "Moka" but when I looked the best I could while in the hug of death I found no one.

 

Yukari's pov

I felt my cheeks turn red at the sight of him...Moka Akashiya.   
"Moka" I happily muttered then I heard a rough females voice.  
"Congratulations, Sendo Yukari." Gasping I turned to face a group of three females 'my classmates?' I turned clutching my wand in my hand while she continued to speak, "as predicted, you're number one again. As expected from the genius boy. I guess you didn't skip grades for nothing." She then gave me an intimating glare, "but, you will suffer if you get to cocky." She warned.  
"Cocky?" I asked confused looking at her. One of the other girls had a squeaky voice yelled at me while pointing.  
"For example! You're attire looks like cosplay!" Another bent down and hummed.  
"No matter how you look at it, it's against the school rules." she said looking at my uniform from toe to head.   
"T-this is..." I tried to say only to be rudely cut off .

 

"Seriously, as class representative, your existence is a headache to me." She dramatically said. I tried not to cry as I hid my wand behind me and shook it. Causing a metal pan to hit her on the head, then the others I giggled.  
"Serves you right!" I said only to have one of the girls get up and yell at me about to grab me when Moka stood in front of me.  
"No!" he shouted causing her to stop.  
"You are..."  
"Please don't use violence against young boys." he said I noticed the girl he was with before run over to us worried as others began to mutter.   
"We will leave it here for the moment, all right let's go" she said before her and the other two left. I saw Moka sigh in relief while I clutched him. 

 

(y/n)'s pov

"Thanks for your help just now! You saved me!" the excited young boy said, "I'm Sendo Yukari." We were now sitting in the cafeteria.  
"I've heard about you! That you're younger by four years, even though we're classmates." Moka said.  
"If his four years younger..." I mumbled, " that means you skipped ahead a couple of grades?" I asked him.  
"You must be really smart, Yukari. And I like your outfit. " Moka commented, I noticed red on his cheeks making me smirk 'oh my'   
"It's nothing really!" He said quickly, "Moka is much more handsome then me. Other then that I... I..." Moka and I looked at him concerned 'is he alright?' "erm... I... I... I love Moka." He then tackled Moka to the ground while I sat with my eyes shut imaging a sundae. I turned and felt all my blood rush into my head.

 

"I love you even more when I see you pass by my classroom, and I've made up my mind after you saved me." He yelled giggling.  
"Eh, by saying that you've made up you're mind is..." Moka tried to say while blushing only to be cut off.  
"Please go out with me!" he said grinning.  
"WHAT!" We both yelled in shock.   
"About that...it's fine if it's as friends..." Moka quickly said.   
"I'm so happy." He yelled snuggling into Moka. 'What a surprise' I thought before sitting down I felt rather faint. 

 

"WAIT A MINUTE!" I yelled running around the corner I stopped in front of them only to find Yukari hugging Moka from behind. "What are you two boys doing?" I asked.   
"You still came in the end, Aono (y/n)" I was shocked at the tone he used, "grades are so-so, athletic abilities are that of a humans. No interests, no special traits not to mention your weight. Your like those half-assed females in a manga." 

 

'Weight...? Half assed female...' I felt my eye twitch the feeling got worse as he continued to speak. "I don't wish my beloved Moka to be defiled by the likes of you" An image of them together came into my mind..."That's why I'm challenging you!" he yelled pointing his wand at me. He shout a spell and it kinda looked like those magical girl animes.  
His wand sparkled and a locker appeared then the door burst opened and a bunch of brooms and buckets attacked me making me yell in pain.  
"(y/n)" Moka's concerned voice yelled.  
"Why the hell are they moving on their own!" I shouted   
"It's magic" the little brat said   
"Magic?"   
"Yes, I'm a warlock" He yelled "from now on, those people who try to come near Moka I will use my magic to dispose of them." He said happily While I was yelling at him. 

 

"Sendo Yukari?" I hissed as Kurumu gently dabbed my wounds with some cotton, "That really hurts" I wined as he moved it away. Only to kiss it I looked up at him shocked and wide eye while he smirked down at me.   
"Anyways... It seems like it hurts, right (y/n)?" I nodded sadly.

 

Kurumu's pov

"Yeah thanks to that, I can't get close to Moka and I got into this mess." I heard my fluffy angle say. I gasped smirking and inwardly cheering 'thanks to him I can be alone with my dear (y/n). Nice one Sendo Yukari!'   
I moved closer to her and said "I have heard rumors about that boy." this got her attention as she looked at me...with those...innocent...tempting eyes.  
"You too?" She asked only to then realize the position we were in I smirked down at her as I got onto of her. "They say he's a genius, his still a selfish kid. And got teased my his classmates" I said bending down so we were chest to chest.   
"O-Oh really?' she mumbled with a blush.  
"He probably acts like that  because he thinks his a genius" I purred.

 

Yukari pov

I stayed below the window 'regarding by love rival, Aono (y/n), I must defeat her thoroughly' I thought before pulling out a magic voodoo doll, I added a strand of her hair to it before moving it to punch itself I heard a yell I continued to make it punch it's self. 'it's too early for you to play with Moka' I giggled 'you can go and play with the blue haired boy' 

 

(y/n) pov

I tried to stop but my hands automatically started to feel Kurumu's toned chest as he chuckled. Just as the door opened and Moka came in then they stopped I looked at him in shock. "I-It's not what it looks like" I said however he turned away.  
"What are you two doing!" He demanded before glaring at Kurumu and yelling "Kurumu you must have used your 'charm' right!?" Kurumu got up suddenly and of cause I can't control my hands so they were stuck to his chest.  
"How would that be possible!?" He yelled  
"Then why?" Moka yelled looking at me.  Before I could do anything I fell bringing Kurumu's pants with me. Making them both gape in shock as  breeze flew past. I groaned and looked up only to blush I saw Moka smile however it wasn't a sweet one. 

 

"(y/n)..." he said oddly sweetly. I felt my eyes water "I-It was an accident!" I muttered trying not to cry. Then a familiar giggle was sounded causing us to look at the direction it came from. "I got you, I got you!" was heard. We looked at the window where that same brat stood pointing at me and giggling horrid memoirs came back to me.  
"Yukari." Moka said causing him to turn wide-eye and duck down. 'he is so dead.'

 

We now stood in an empty classroom.  
"Please do something about him! I'm pissed now!" I growled, while Kurumu just smirked.   
"I don't really mind though." He chucked giving me a lustful look while I just glared at him and the brat poked his tongue out.   
"Well (y/n), Yukari is still young." Moms tried to defend the kid. I don't hate kids it's just this one crossed so many lines!   
"You can't use that as an excuse." I stated, "for Yukari sake, we must teach him not to do those bothersome things to other people." I knew I was being harsh it showed on their faces but I mean come on! I have been insulted, cursed, beating up AND almost had sex against my will!   
"Even so..." Moka mumbled looking down at Yukari, who looked shocked himself.   
"Yukari! If you keep doing these kind of things," I started he gasped, "you are going to be hated by everyone and sooner or later you are going to be alone." Okay I'll admit that was a little to far...   
"I'm fine with that." He tried to brush off my insult, "I'm a genius after all, so I don't need friends of a lower-intelligence. And first of all, I was alone form the beginning." Well now I feel like shit...

 

I felt my own eyes start to water as I knew how he feel, I was alone always...alone.   
"Yukari..." I was about to run over and smother him in a hug, however before I could he brought out his wand and...pain...pain was all I felt as pots started to hit my head. He started to laugh.  
"You got tricked!" He teased why this little brat! He ran out while I ran after him only to be grabbed and pulled back by Moka.   
"Wait (y/n), getting angry with a little kid is going overboard." I ripped my hand from his grip, I could see he was hurt but when I'm angry you better move out of the way.   
"Moka, you are the one who needs to leave him alone." I shouted while he was in shock and mumbled my name. 

 

Yukari pov  
I was laughing while I ran, as I ran my head remembered things that other people said.  
'I heard that kid is a warlock.'   
'How can this be?! Why is he in the same grade as us?'  
'Saying "desu,desu" like his trying to charm those lolicons.'   
'Isn't it a warlocks job to play tricks on females?'  
'All he does is play around.'   
'Speaking of that, aren't warlocks more similar to humans as compared to demons?"  
'There's no need for him to be in this school, right?'  
'I'll bet his grades are good because he uses magic'   
I stoped suddenly and mumbled.  
"Even if I'm alone...I'm fine with it." But that girl...she looked sad almost like...like she knew what I meant... I was suddenly knocked to the ground.  
"It hurts, you idiot! Why don't you watch where you walk!" I shouted.   
"Well, compared to you we really are idiots." I looked up and gasped.  
"Class president!"   
"This brat the one who broke the school rules. The president sure is angry." Two other girls spoke up.   
"That has nothing to do with you girls!" I shouted.  
"There sure is, you know..." I was picked up by my arm until I was hanging from the ground, "we have to punish the ones who causes class disruptions." The class president sneered. Oh no someone please help me...

\---------------  
So here's part 1! I was thinking after we've introduced the main guys, I would do a special bonding chapter for each. Tell me what you think! Stay tuned for the next part!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's part 1! I was thinking after we've introduced the main guys, I would do a special bonding chapter for each. Tell me what you think! Stay tuned for the next part!


	8. The Warlock and the Human part 2

  
_The woman's husband walked into their bedroom only to find nothing but a note. A note that explained that she was going to stay at her sisters house for awhile. Sighing the man knew she needed time and space. He softly cried himself as he thought about the situation. All he wanted was for his wife to have a happy life with him...and now, now he didn't know what was going to happen._  
 _"I guess they were right...a monster never really could have a happy ending, now could they?" He spoke out to nothing as silence followed._  
\------------

(Y/n) pov

"Like I said, you're too nice to Yukari." I stated I had been dragged back into the room by Moka and now we were arguing.  
"But when I consider his feelings..." he trailed off. I got annoyed what about me and the beatings I had to go through?!  
"Then you should also consider my feelings after getting beaten up by him!"   
"It's not the same!" Moka interrupted, "you too...why can't you understand him? About Yukari..." I scoffed of course I understood him, probably better then Moka ever could. I had been alone ever since I could walk.   
"Don't you feel his pitiful? I can't simply leave him like this!" He shouted before running out, leaving me to sigh.

  
"As expected from a warlock, his not affected even if his despised by others." Kurumu decided to pipe up while leaning on the blackboard.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked confused.  
"You didn't know?" He asked before lifting a finger in the air, "aren't warlocks an existence crossed between monsters and humans? In the past, it was said they were beings who bridged the gap between both dimensions, but now they're called half-breeds." He explained to me, "and also, even in the human world, there have been 'witch hunts', 'witchcraft trials' and other similar events... they are truely hated by humans, and they aren't accepted anywhere. That boy could be really lonely." I gazed at the door in regret, so he is just like me then...  
I was pulled into a close hug, by Kurumu who spoke into my ear.   
"Don't you still have me, darling?" I ignored him knowing that I had to go and apologise to Yukari. As I ran out the door I heard Kurumu shout to wait up.

  
I saw what was about to happen these lizard girl was about to slash Yukari! I quickly without thinking dove and tackled him to the ground, I ended up getting a nasty scratch on my back.   
"No way...not you too!?" He shouted I just smirked down at him.  
"I'm sorry about just now. I can understand the feeling of being lonely..." I was suddenly hit by the bra-I mean boy.  
"You lie! I don't want someone like yo-" he was cut off when I whimpered in pain, I could feel the wound bleed. I just smiled.  
"That's why you have to let me help you." I said I could see his cheeks turn red 'HOW CUTE!'

  
"Hey you all, this dramatic soap opera that's been dragging on, must be some kind of a joke!" One of the females complained while another charged at us.  
"Just leave this to us! Class president, you handle that boy!" They shouted   
"(Y/n)! Yukari!" Moka yelled at us. Just as I thought I was going to die Kurumu came and swooped us up. Well more like me...I was holding Yukari who was clinging to me.This reminds me of something...   
"Are you alright, (y/n)?" His husky voice asked before gently putting us down.   
"Thanks" I grinned at him causing he cheeks to turn red before hugging me.   
"This is all for (y/n)..." he cheered while I stood frozen. The lizard girls complained and I stood in front of Yukari protectively.  
"(Y/n)..." he mumbled.  
"(Y/n), protect me!" Kurumu wiggled with a red face while Moka looked at him concerned. I stumbled still in pain over the scratch.  
"(Y/n)!" Moka yelled holing me up.

  
"NOW! EAT EAT!!!" The lizards shouted I took the rosary off causing the other Moka to appear! Once again the bats came and the transformation occurred.  
"Stand down, you inferior beings!" His deep and stern voice commands.  
"Dyed hair is against the school rules!" The lizard girl shouted at him. Wait...so his pink hair didn't matter but his silver hair does...?   
"Pants that are too tight is also against the school rules!"   
They were easily kicked and knocked out by him.   
"You can only bully the weak by ganging up on them. Pitiful trash." Dark Moka mumbled now behind the president.   
"Your power is against the school rules!" She shouted. Does she ever say anything else...  
"Shut your trap." Was all he said as he broke the class presidents teeth with one kick, and sent her flying. I kinda started to giggle which earned me strange looks from the two males next to me.

  
"Why? I did such a awful things to everyone..." Yukari questioned looking down, "why do you save me?"   
"Didn't I tell you?" I asked smiling, "everyone wanted to help Yukari. Your not alone anymore..." he gasped and looked over at Dark Moka then back at us. I was now leaning against Kurumu so I would fall down. Yukari started to cry as he flung himself onto my form, shocking me. I softly patted his head as Kurumu started to cling to my arm to hold me steady.

  
Time skip to a few days later! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was much shorter then the others and that is because I put a bit more of it into the last chapter but...wow two chapters in one day! I wonder what will happen next?


	9. Love Rival part 1

  
\-----------------  
Dear mum, dad and my cousin Kyou.  
It's already been a month since I enrolled into Youkai Academy.  
How many letters have I written that can't be sent out?  
I've already lost count. It's a little weird... No, this is a really wired school.   
In the beginning, I didn't know what to do, but now, I've made some friends and I'm very happy.

With lots of love from (y/n)

  
(Y/n) pov

I was walking to class when suddenly Moka hugged me from the side with a bright grin, I blushed red from the contact. 'This guy really like hugs.' Then Kurumu came stomping over and grabbed my other arm and started to pull me towards hims, while Moka did the same on his side...'NOT AGAIN! MY POOR CHUBBY ARMS ARE GOING TO BE RIPPED OFF SOON!' I was then jumped by Yukari, yes the same Yukari that insulted me and beat me with pots then declared his love for me. He jumped into of by back hugging my and placing his hands in a place that made me want to hit him... yes he was grabbing my breast. So now I'm standing here with two males who are acting like three year olds pulling me and a small boy groping my chest, while I'm trying not to moan and lose limbs.

Yep an average morning at Youkari Academy.

 

We now sat in the class room with Mr Nekonome writing on the board about something. 'Is it really fine for me...to continue like this?' I thought back on what happened this morning. Nekonome turned to face the class with a sat like grin.  
"Well then, please turn to the next page... Aono, please read this page aloud." He said. I wasn't listening to him in stead I was in my own little world.   
"Aono?" I just groaned until I felt a pencil dig into my back and Moka's voice. I stood up and shouted out "what shout I do!?" While everyone just looked at me weirdly. I stood frozen 'what the hell have I done...?'   
"All you have to do is rad out loudly." Nekonome reminded me with a grin. I blushed in embarrassment.  
"Ah right...um..." class was interesting after that.

  
Moka and I stood on the roof, I was looking down think while Moka was smiling at me.   
"What was wrong with you earlier, (y/n)?" He sweetly asked.  
"I just spaced out, that's all" I nervously laughed, 'I can't tell him the truth it would break his heart...not to mention how Dark Moka would react if his 'blood source' left.'   
"If that's all then it's fine, but please tell me if there's anything troubling you." He looked off to the side with a blush, "because we are..." I looked at him in question.  
"(Y/n)... you smell nice." I smiled at the compliment...my eyes went wide 'wait Moka no!' He gave me an adorable, bashful grin.   
"Just a little, all right?" As he was about to touch me, I was grabbed by the blue haired incubus protectively.   
"NO!" He yelled at Moka before pointing at him, "gee, don't you think you're sucking (y/n)'a blood a bit too often? Don't tell me the reason she spaced out earlier was due to that?" He demanded holding me tighter.

 

"But I didn't suck that much yesterday..." Moka mumbled looking down.  
"So, you did suck her blood after all!" Kurumu yelled. I flopped to the side and looked drain.  
"No, that's not it." I tried to say, "Moka is a vampire after all, so sucking blood is his nature." Kurumu just gasped and was almost trying to absorb my body he held me that close.  
"(Y/n)!" Moka gleamed at me trying to grab me from Kurumu who kept moving me so I was out of reach.  
"If that's the case, I will..." he made me look into his eyes and I felt 'charm' work as he rubbed against my body. I was moaning softly, then Moka managed to grab me from him.  
"NO!" He yelled holding me now, "if (y/n) kisses Kurumu, who is an incubus, (y/n) will then become your slave!" He yelled.

 

I managed to escape both of them and was now walking down the path beside the school carrying a weird pink frog bin. 'Yeah, they are right after all. Moka is a vampire and Kurumu is an incubus.' I fully thought 'and I'm just a...' I was stopped by three girls who looked to be crying.  
"Are you Aono (y/n) from year 1 class 3?" One asked.   
"Yeah, but..."   
"I won't forgive you." The smaller one stated cracking her knuckle 'are they okay?'   
"You are out enemy!" The tall girl proclaimed.   
"Wait a moment...Your enemy?" I asked taken back.   
"If you don't understand, I will explain it to you then." The leader said as they all stood tall and proud. 'What the hell?'

 

"Formation...set," they took off their jackets to reveal pink and blue ones (if anyone knows what they are called and you please tell me!)   
"and!" The leader started to wiggle from side to side, "L.O.V.E, CUTE Mokyuu!" She sung.   
"We won't lose to the likes of you!" The shorter one yelled, "Kurumu, love, love, lovely, Kurumu..."   
"C.U.T.E Yukarin! Moe, moe, huu, huu!" Finally the tall girl cheered. I was disturbed to say the lest, but I liked their enthusiasm.

 

"Wait...don't tell me it's..." I trailed off.  
"Indeed, I'm the leader of the Akashiya Moka Fsn Club, Kasahara Kouzou!" The middle girl introduced.  
"Furthermore, I'm the leader of the Kurono Kurumu Fan Club, Taira Gouzaburou!" The smaller girl went next and finally the tall girl was last.  
"And I'm the leader of the Sendou Yukari Fan Club, Naga Kubisaku!"   
"Together we are called: Love Love Alliance." The three dramatically posed in I guess what they thought were cute ways.

I burst out laughing before waving them off.  
"I need to go an pd take out the trash now" I turned to walk only to have a hand grab my shoulder.  
"Wait!" All three held up yellow cones, "we shall show you our Fan Club Alliance terror!" I yelled as they whacked me with them chanting "Devine punishment!" Over and over again.

"She does resemble a human but she sure is weak." Shorty said.  
"It's like she's a human in the first place" tall girl exclaimed.  
"A weakling like you is not fit to be with Mokayuu." The middle one shouted.   
Then the bin flew out and started to shack making the trash fall on them. They started to yell about magic.   
"You girls, don't bully (y/n)!" Yukari yelled running over here. 'My hero!' The tall girl shouted "lucky! It's Yukarin!"   
"(Y/n)" Moka yelled while I just groaned.   
"Are you all right?" Kurumu shouted once again I just groaned.

 

"Kurumu" shorty said.  
"Mokyuu too?" Middle added.   
"What are you doing to my fluffy angel?" Kurumu demanded...'wait fluffy what Now?'   
"I saw them ganging up on (y/n)!" Yukari explained.  
"That's so mean!" Moka complained.   
"Those who bully (y/n) shall not be forgiven!" Yukari yelled before swinging his wand, "Magical stick!" This caused nearby brooms and trash can to fly towards the three girls. While I got up wobbling I tried to say something but was hit in head with a can, that knocked me back down.   
"(Y/n)!" Both Yukari and Moka yelled as I lay on the ground, 'the world won't stop spinning haha' the three girls escaped.

"(Y/n) hang in there." Moka commanded while holding me to him, while Yukari apologised.   
"Be it this or that, this is entirely their fault!" Kurumu blamed about to run after them. I grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes as he gasped down at me.  
"I'm fine." I smiled 'although I think I may have a concussion and internal bleeding...' I was back in my dormitory, siting down and trying to clean the blood from my head. I hissed as I put the cotton down. 'Gee what a mess day was...' I sighed before lying down 'nah, if I was a bit stronger to begin with, I wouldn't be a bother to everyone' I realised I sounded like a girl from those fanfics I would read and laughed.

 

I saw my phone so I picked it up and spoke into it.  
"Hello, I know nobody is listening, but...can anybody hear me?" I asked, "what should I do? I weak human who relies on friends to protect herself. Is it really fine for me to continue to stay in this academy? I was silent for a few moments before throwing my phone away in annoyance. Completely unaware of the disturbing things the three girls from before were up too.

The four of us now sat at a table eating lunch when Kurumu piped up.  
"Hey, don't you think those three have been hanging around us a lot lately?" He asked looking at us.   
"I just experienced something like that..." Yukari mumbled while eating some noodles with a concerned expression.

 

Yukari pov   
I was walking to class carrying my books, "heavy" I complained. Before I heard a camera clicking, I looked around in fright before I heard a giggling and saw the tall girl from the other day.  
"Hey, who are you taking photographs of?" I asked.  
"I'm taking photos of the ever-changing school!" She quickly said taking other photos,  
"It's my job as a member of the photography club."

"Me too!"

 

Kurumu pov   
"Vanilla essence, baking powder, liquid bottle." I listed off picking up the items, I was happy to find them "I just know my fluffy angel will like it!" I smirked at the thought. 'Huh.' I turned and saw the same short girl from the other day doing a weird pose. I quickly turned away disturbed.  
"What was that?" As I walked I saw her again doing the same weird pose.   
"She's still there..." I mumbled.  
I came out of the bathroom and there she was!   
"Compared to your photos being taken, getting stalked by someone is a lot more mentally stressful." I shivered before continuing eating.

 

(Y/n) pov

"Indeed..." Moka agreed.   
"Those girls are scary." Yukari complained.   
"If they have obscene thoughts, we can just finish them off." Kurumu stated, "the problem is with (y/n). "   
"Yeah, yeah."   
"Would it be better if we consulted the teacher about this?" Moka asked.  
"Speaking of which wouldn't it be better if we escort (y/n)?" Kurumu excitedly announced. I felt my mood drop lower.  
"Escort...?" I mumbled.  
"Yes, my Fluffy Angel, then we can finish them off if they appear again." He smirked at me, "strike to the stomach!" ...what?  
"It's actually "killing two birds with one stone" ." Yukari corrected.

 

"There is no need really." I quickly said, however Yukari was having none of it.  
"But, (y/n) will get bullied by them again!"   
"With regards to (y/n)'s power, facing the thee of them is..." Moka quickly stopped talking and looked at me concerned. "I-I didn't mean that... if (y/n) transforms, she'd be really powerful!" Moka tried to cover up. 'Transform! I can't damn well transform! I am only human!' Is what I want to shout out to them and the world.  
"Although I don't know, but I'm sure that's the case." Moka finished.   
"That's all right Moka. I will be going now." I emotionlessly said before getting up and walk away.   
"Wait for me, (y/n)!" Moka yelled running to me. 'Oh Moka...' I jut kept walking until I felt a soft yet rough hand grab mine.   
"I'm sorry, (y/n)." We stopped, "but everyone doesn't know that you are in fact, a human."

I shook my head, "it's not that. I can't even protect myself, I'm supposed to help protect you guys but...instead I'm the one being protected." I sighed looking down.   
"(Y/n)?' Moka asked.  
"I'm really..." I ran from Moka "I'm sorry!" I shouted out to him. While he yelled my name.


	10. Love Rival part 2

(Y/n) pov  
It was now evening, and I grabbed my bag and phone as I exited through the door. I was caught in my own little world that I didn't notice Yukari, who was cleaning. I continue to walk forward.

 

Moka pov  
I grumbled on top of the roof thinking about earlier. 'I wonder if she's mad...' I didn't mean to make her upset.  
"Excuse me, Moka!" I heard Yukari yell.  
"What's wrong, Yukari?" I asked looking at the young boy.   
"I was sweeping the ground just now, and I saw (y/n) walking as though she was leaving the school, and somehow, she looked as is she was brooding over something while carrying her bag."   
"Brooding..." I mumbled, "this is bad!" I shouted I knew that bus would be coming today and if she left then...NO I refuse to allow this! She can't leave me not ever!  
"(Y/n) is intending to leave this school!" Yukari let out a shocked gasp as his eyes filled with tears. No she isn't leaving. I ran after her to the bus stop.

 

(Y/n) pov  
I looked at my watch "4:44pm... it's about time." I was going to leave because I don't belong here, I'm literally in danger here.   
"Moka..." I mumbled sadly only to be yelled at.  
"You dare call our sacred god Moka by his name?" It was the bitches 'I don't have time for this!'   
"Even though we don't know where you are headed." Shorty yelled.  
"This is outside the school boundaries! We can do as we wish!" Tall added 'please for the love of everything don't change into monsters!' I silently prayed.

 

They sort of change into monsters... middle girl kinda stuck the yellow cone from earlier onto her head, and it covered her upper half like an umbrella except it had an eye and mouth with a tongue sticking out...Oh and it turned brown. Tall girl's neck grow like giraffe's it was disturbing to say the lest and finally shorty...well grow fatter, shinier and lost her eyes and mouth. I had to stop myself from laughing.

"That form is..." I mumbled by umbrella chick cut me off.  
"W-what? Are you trying to make fun of our fashion?!" She demanded.   
"I didn't really..." I tried to say but this time the short one spoke how I wasn't sure because she now had no mouth.  
"Indeed, we are monsters to be laughed at."   
"In that school filled with gorgeous and handsome boys, there are no boys that would take us!" Tall neck added.  
"That is why...we hate people who don't work hard and are so well liked" umbrella girl said 'who says I don't work hard?!' She opened up like an well...umbrella and started to spin this caused a harsh breeze to blow to me, I groaned in pain as I was blown back.

 

"Oof" I mumbled before the long necked girl tied me up and started to squeeze, I was chocking. I screamed in disgust as the short no face girl started to absorb me through her flesh. 'What the hell!' I was once again being strangled by long neck.   
"Let go of your hand-no..Get your neck off her!" We looks up and I felt like I could fly, there was Kurumu, Yukari and Moka! And they looked angry. They were mumbling something to each other. Kurumu dropped the two down before swooping over to us, knocking the neck off of me causing me to fall. Then Yukari grabbed his wand and shouted out "magical stick" and a squishy chair appeared as I fall landing on it.

 

"(Y/n)!" Moka ran over to me bending down grabbing my hand, I looked away and muttered.  
"I got rescued by Moka and the others again..." my eyes widened as I felt his hand slap my face. I looked at him tears in my eyes and his.  
"Idiot! Your a big idiot, (y/n)!" He shouted while I rubbed my red cheek, "we are friends, aren't we? If we're friends...isn't it natural...To help and be helped?"   
"But...I...have to be rescued by you even now..." I grumbled.  
"That's not true." I was startled by the childish voice of Yukari, "I've been rescued by your kind words." He smiled down at me.  
"I've also been protected by you!" Kurumu's husky voice came next as he landed, smirking as usual.

 

"That's why we're even, right?" Moka smiled wiping away tears. I couldn't help but chuckle 'I'm an idiot I was behaving like a girl on her period'. We looked in alarm as neck girl shot out.  
"It's coming" they shouted.   
"Yukari... that undeveloped, yet to blossom, body of yours..." she said creepily, "will be wrapped by this long head of mine!" Yukari started to run in fear around the place 'I would too if I were him'. Kurumu tried to punch the short girl in the stomach only to have it do no damage and instead cover his fist in moisture.

"Kurumu! Let us gaze at each other and creat a world of love just for the two of us..." she dreamily spoke.   
"How would we gaze?" He grumbled shacking the moisture off his hand, "you're a fat stalker!" He harshly yelled trying to attack her more only to slip and fall back while umbrella girl laughed.   
"Moka, even in a heavy downpour, even if enemies of skin or ultraviolet rays attack you, I'll always become your umbrella of love!" She was spinning out of control spitting water or at lest what I hoped was water.  
"You really don't have too..." Moka tried to say he backed up, "yuck." I wiped the thick liquid from my face annoyed 'at this rate, everyone will...' I stood up ready to face them.

 

"Hey, you morons!" I shouted gaining their attention. "Even though you are in their fan clubs, you're giving the boys you like a hard time!" I pointed sat them in anger, "that's just shameful!" They seemed shocked at that.  
"Shameful, eh?" Umbrella mumbled  
"You, who say we're shameful, are the worst perverted monster of all!" Short yelled at me '...what?'   
"I almost forgot that...the enemy we need to defeat is YOU!" They started to merge into one being. It was a huge, fat cyclops with an umbrella on her back and face on its stomach.  
"Do you see this form?" It asked, "why don't you call me Big Sis?" I was hit with what felt like a train in my side, causing me to fly to the side.

I felt Moka run over to me, "hang in there!" He demanded. I however was a stubborn idiot and would not give up or in.  
"I'll protect everyone!" I claimed standing up wobbling a little.   
"It's impossible!" Moka shouted.   
"Even if it's impossible, I have to do it!" I however could stand up much longer pain started to over take my body I trampled to the ground pulling off Moka's rosary.

 

And thus the bats came out and there stood Dark Moka and he was not happy at all.   
"You pile of trash!" He hissed out.  
"These cold, yet beautiful, eyes... the short, silver hair with huge monstrous energy...this is, this is...! Our true idol we've waited so long for has finally descended!" They started to pray to him.  
"I see... trash will still be trash no matter where they go." Dark Moka spat out while they seemed to enjoy the harsh words.

"Kurumu, Yukari... you two help me out." He said they agreed, before they started to attack the monster. And Dark Moka did his famous kick sending them flying. They turned back into girls and groaned.  
"We'll disappear...yes." They agreed, "but idol is the true idol we've been waiting for... the 'Fan Club Alliance' is renamed to the 'Vampire Fan Club'." They nodded before fainting.

 

Dark Moka was giving me a hard stair that made me rather uncomfortable.   
"(Y/n)." His deep voice said I jumped.  
"Y-yes...?" He walked past me.  
"It wouldn't be good if you left. If you left, I wouldn't have any food left, right?" He looked at me and smirked, "on top of that, the other Moka would cry from loneliness."   
"I..." my mind went blank before Kurumu wrapped and arm around me.   
"Even though I'd go "Yahoo!" If Moka cried, I understand her feelings, you can't leave, my fluffy Angel!" The way he said I can't leave made my skin crawl.   
"That's right, (y/n)!" Yukari came snuggling into my chest.

"I didn't really plan to go anywhere though..." I mumble trying not to laugh at their faces with a smile.   
"B-b-but..." Yukari stuttered.  
"I have some letters to send out, that's why I thought of asking the bus driver for a favour" I let out s giggle.  
"That means, you wanting to leave the school..." Kurumu started.  
"Was Moka's mistake in judgement?" Yukari finished. We all turned to look at Dark Moka who just huffed and turned away, as the bus pulled up. After I had giving him the letters Dark Moka mumbled as he took the rosary and clipped it back on. Turning back into the nice Moka.

 

Who fall into my arms he cried softly, "you mustn't go away, (y/n)..." I just grinned 'one day! One day I will be strong enough to protect everyone, I promise Moka' I flipped my phone and turned it off because it couldn't connect anyway. We now sat in class and Mr Nekonome was teaching something or rather. I wasn't listening until he said that they had a phone that could connect to the human world installed. I stood in shock "HUH!" Everyone was silent for a minute then Mr Nekonome continued, "furthermore, the bus timetable has now been increased to once a day." I sat down sighing, then I felt someone's pencil tap me from behind.

 

"Isn't that great, (y/n)?" Moka smiled at me, I nodded and then one of our little 'moments' happened. Until he aid "nice smell." And tackled me down.  
"We're still in class." I tried to yell but he still bit me so it came out more of a moan instead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright eps 4 done next is 5! Hope you cupcakes enjoyed this one, also I like more Yandere types of guys so if they seem like that then sorry my bad... here's what I've tried to make them like tell me if you agree or disagree.
> 
> Moka -clingy, gentle, possessive and sort of a Yandere (not fully)   
> Dark Moka- stern, emotionless (besides the smirking), hides feelings  
> Kurumu-playboy like (that's why he calls you Fluffy Angel), clingy, possessive, concerned (for you), shows signs of being a Yandere   
> Yukari-childish, pervert like, smart, some what possessive more selfish


	11. Swimming Club Troubles part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waring there sexual content in the beginning! I'm changing what happens at the start of episode 5. Like this is a lime almost! Please skip the first paragraph if it makes you uncomfortable, this whole chapter is sexual so just be warned~

"Ahhh! Moka!" I moaned filled with nothing but pleasure. Moka smiled down at me before he continued to nibble on my neck, creating love marks. I was under him in nothing but a crimson red, lacy, see through night gown, while he was shirtless and only in loose pants. We were both on top of a black and red, silky bed in a dark room. I felt one of his large yet soft hands slid the top of my gown down revealing my bare breasts. I almost screamed out in ecstasy as I felt his fang lightly brush against my erect nipples. "Moka please bite me~" I begged he moved his face to mine.

"Are you sure?" He asked already giving my neck a small, sexy, lick causing shivers to go down my spine.  
"OH! Yes...please..." I panted.  
"Very well then, my Little Vampire" he then bite my neck causing me to see stars.  
"Ahhhhhhhh~"

 

I woke from my dirty daydream when I realised what was happening...Moka was happily sucking on my blood, and I let out a loud moan. I swear he knew because I felt the small trace of a smirk on my neck.   
"Thanks for the meal. Thank you, (y/n)." Moka cheered.   
"Your welcome..." I mumbled red faced and in a small daze. 'Well at lest he isn't calling my Little Vampire! What the hell was with that daydream anyway?!' I just prayed that these monsters could smell arousal.  
"You're going to be late if you don't hurry." Moka yelled smiling back at me waving. I just smiled.  
"(Y/n)'s blood and smell...delicious" I heard him mutter 'why...'

 

"Everyone... let's join a club!" Mr Nekonome said. I was now back in class. 'Club...I don't like clubs never have.' I gloomy aura was around me.  
"The purpose of this school is to let demons adapt to human society." Mr Nekonome continued oblivious to my gloom, "we must be the same as humans. Let us gain a deeper understanding of humans by working in their society and coming in contact with their art." He pointed to the board that had pictures of him and examples, "to perfectly transform into a human, you must first have a clear understanding of them. You guys must constantly be vigilant and not let others know your true form." He reminded everyone, one guy stuck his hand up.

"About that, Teacher..." he trailed off.  
"Yes?" Mr Nekonome said.  
"Your tail." The boy pointed at Mr Nekonome and sure enough there was a tail, a cats tail. He seemed very embarrassed and made a 'meow' noise before scratching the poor boys face.

 

Everyone was now signing up to different clubs, I sighed 'I hate clubs!" I grumbled looking at all of them. Moka just giggled softly at me annoyance.  
"There's a lot of clubs here..." I observed looking around the place.  
"Let's go (y/n), let's join the same club." He demanded clinging onto my arm and pulling me as I tried to brake out. 'No! No Moka please don't!'

 

"Let's take some paranormal pictures together..." one club said showing a terrifying photo. I squealed "NO!" As I tightly hugged Moka who also yelled in fright.   
"Acupuncture." Another said with needles everywhere which I was terrified off so once again I climbed onto Moka shouting "NO!" Before he had to move us away with a red face.  
"We are the mummies club." Another group shouted I jumped into Moka's arms and hid my face into his chest.  
"If you want to create love potions, you must join our Chemistry club" this really creepy girl said, coming to us or more like Moka chanting his name. I almost left him and ran...almost I couldn't  because he held onto me tightly. 'Dose this school not have any decent and normal clubs?!'

 

A bunch of girls were gasping at a sight so naturally Moka and I went over there. There was this handsome looking man in nothing but tight swim shorts, he had longish aqua hair with green eyes and a smirk.   
"My name is Ichinose Tamao." He introduced himself, "let's swim together." 'Well the swim club seems pretty normal to bad I can't...'   
"So far the swimming club only has male members. Any girls who join now will receive special services form the seniors" he promised before blowing a kiss with his finger. I felt a large blush fill my face. "How about you, do you want to join the swimming club?" He asked.

 

"Let's take a look, Moka." I said he looked at me disapprovingly, "I have gone to swimming school before." 'Which isn't a lie I have I'm just not very good at it...' I got another erotic daydream about the pool and...Moka in a swimsuit...'what is wrong with me?!' I mentally screamed.   
"Anyways, let's go and take a look first." But Moka didn't move.  
"But I... with water..." he mumbled I was worried, then a deep chuckled brought caught our attention.   
"Looks like his not interested, how about you come over and take a look?" Tomao suggested, I blushed looking over at him. "I will take good care of you. In many ways..." he winked now their was so many alarm balls ringing at the moment.   
I tried to think of something to say when suddenly Moka moved his arm in front of me.  
"I'm going too!" He demanded.

 

I sighed as I looked at all the girls who were in bikinis and I was in a one piece with a sun shirt over the top of it. 'Why did I sign up again?! I'm not think of curvy enough to wear bikinis so I look like the odd on out! Damn you weight!' I was being mentored by Tomao and felt uncomfortable and the same time in heaven.

 

Moka pov

'Geez, what's (y/n) thinking, being all flirty?' I was shaking with anger as I as that Tomao jerk touching and pushing his body close to (y/n). 'Is she blushing?! No fair only I can make her blush like that! And he called her cute!' I was shacking in anger I saw him look at me, making my eyes widen as he pushed his chest on her back causing her to turn even reder!   
"Enough of this!" I demanded standing up.   
"You joined the swimming club just to get close to the girls right?!" I yelled at (y/n), she looked confused.  
"No, I didn't." She defended.  
"What do you mean you didn't? I can't stand this anymore!" I yelled, "I'm leaving first!" I ran out of the room in tears.   
"Wait' don't leave me!" She cried in fear I ignored her though and kept running.  
"Moka" some water splashed and I froze.

 

"It's like a children's fight, how boring." Tomao grumbled. "What men and woman need to do is merely "snatch" and "grab". Do you understand the meaning of that? This is the swimming club, if you don't want to swim then leave. You are so bothersome." He splashed more water onto me causing me to back away and run.

 

(Y/n) pov

"Wait up, Moka!" I yelled not entirely sure what just happened. However before I could I was grabbed behind with a certain blue haired hands wrapped dangerously close to my chest.   
"My Fluffy Angel, I've come to the swimming club!" Kurumu purred into my ears causing my cheeks to redden. Just then another pair of arms wrapped about my middle and judging by the head in my breast I know exactly who it was so now I was sandwiched between these two.

"Why don't I teach you how to do the 'backstroke', hm fluffy angel?"mental images filled my mind 'what is with me today?!' I turned red.  
"Kurumu, your um..." I didn't want to say groin but it was dangerously close to my bottom. He hummed before he was pretty much softly grinding on me.

 

Kurumu pov

'This is my chance! I must make (y/n) mine today!' I thought barely able to control myself as I felt her soft chubby body, making me lick my lips I could smell her arousal and it was making my mouth water. We were now out of the pool and I began to move my tight short swim trunks.   
"Man this swimming trunks sure are tight~" I purred as I saw were she was looking 'yes!' Then the brat came and recked it.  
"(Y/n) teach me to swim!" He cheered before jumping on her chest.

 

Yukari pov

'I won't let Kurumu get his own way. (Y/n) is mine!' Kurumu growled and tired to pull (y/n) over to him.   
"What are you doing? (Y/n) is my Fluffy Angel!" He demanded I pulled back.   
"How is that possible?" I yelled.  
"Give it up, skinny boy."   
"Your chest is too muscular it's ridiculous!"   
"It not too muscular it's better," he moved his hands behind his head so that his chest was sticking out, "when I was your age, it was already about this muscular." He boosted.   
'That idiot!' I thought looking at mine then I remembered.  
"I heard that if you have a really muscular chest that means you have no brain." I poked my tongue out at his angry look.   
"Are you saying I have no brain..." he hissed before locking me into a painful headlock.

 

(Y/n) pov

I sighed at the sight of it I decided to try and calm them.  
"Hey let's all just..."  
"Shut up, (y/n)!" I raised an eyebrow 'okay fine then be morons' I thought as they kept throwing insults at each other. I was worried for Moka.

 

Moka pov (lots of pov in this one huh?)

I hissed as I fall down the rosary started to talk.  
"You idiot, why did you go near the pool?" He demanded, "its natural that you feel this way when you come into contact with water. Water is a vampires weakness." I shook as electric shocks ran through me. "Your body is also a host for me! You must calm down and not let that woman fool around with you." I felt like crying as I sat in the alleyway.  
"(Y/n)..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 is a done! Hope you like it the next should be out either today or tomorrow, hopefully today. That's all bye cupcakes~


	12. Swimming troubles part 2

  
(Y/n) pov  
I had to cover my ears as all the girls started to scream. I literally had no idea what was happening besides that there was a stage and that Kurumu came running out.   
"Everyone! It's starting!" He yelled making the girls scream louder. 'Why am I here? I don't even like swimming...' Kurumu started to sing his deep voice filled the room. Oh he was also on the red team not 100% sure what that means...  
"When I'm in love with you, my prosperous fruits, because they are in swim trunks, feel like they're about to burst," he winked as the girl screamed excitedly 'please...stop although I admit his voice is pleasant to listen too...'

"I wanted to keep you heart all to myself, pretending I didn't notice, then suddenly striking a suggestive pose." I looked over to the pool and then went 'oh' because somehow I had missed the rest of the swim club doing an obstacle course. They all seemed stuck in the tunnel except for Yukari who managed to slip through as run he looked like he was crying, 'aw poor darling' I wanted to go and hug him...'seriously what is wrong with me today...?!'  
"But... you're such a shy girl that you won't even look my way. I've decided! I'm going to force you!" 'The hell are with these lyrics Kurumu?!' He still continue to sing.   
"SUN, SUN, SUN, under the parasol, I undo my hair's star-shaped ribbon, and give you a stimulating secret." I couldn't help but cheer as Yukari was in the lead.

"NO, NO, NO, it's embarrassing, but it's fine. I'll make you my slave. Now properly look me in the eyes." They were all on a foam floating board trying to push each other off with their butts and backs. Poor Yukari was pushed off.  
"I, who is in love, am like the Decameron on the beach." Kurumu finished.

Yukari was next "let's go everyone!" He shouted grabbing the mic, 'no please don't... not you too!' He was part of the white team. He actually a nice voice I was hoping his song wasn't as... sexual was Kurumu.   
"Watch how you treat me! I'm no longer a kid! I am a young man! I've already fallen in love with someone." I watched as Kurumu crossed the finish line and cheered since I wouldn't be able to do that. "It belongs to only you."

"As I wave around my magical stick, I'm arming straight for your heart. But, but, it always, it always won't reach you." 'They actually singing about someone?' The swimmers were now trying to grab red things not quite sure what they were.   
"Pararisharurin Pararisharurin. The magic that grants wishes of love, make it magical, make it a miracle. Yes? No? It's romance." He finished bowing.

There was now a battle like thing happening 'well this can only end well... oh its chicken that pool game.' It was red verses white and it involved quite a bit of nudity with trunks missing and girls screaming. I felt nothing as I saw Yukari had just bitten Kurumu's chest while he was trying to get him off.  
"Hey Yukari! That's cheating!" I could only think about Moka and why he ran like that. 'Also why isn't there any female members of this club...?' Once again warning bells went off.  
"You seem depressed..." I looked up and saw Tamao, he was smirking down at me, "is the performance of our swimming Club not up to your standards?" He asked. I shook my head.   
"Nope that's not the problem..." I tried to say however he grabbed my hands.  
"How about going for a swim with me?" He pulled me up, "I'll let you forget all your frustrations." The bell were screaming now and I knew I needed help.

Moka's pov

I still at in the alleyway crying softly and sweating. I got up and tried to move but had to lean against the wall for support.   
"Don't even think of going back to the Swimming Club." The rosary said, "do you still want to experience that feeling again? Stop having relationships with humans. That girl doesn't even understand you a single bit. She doesn't think of you at all." He rudely said making me angry.  
"No way...(y/n) isn't anything like that!" I defended remembering all the things she did to help me I started to walk.  
"Even if you go to the Swimming Club, you can't swim together with everyone anyway."   
"That's all right." I said, "I only want to be with (y/n)." I started to run.

(Y/n) pov

I was feeling rather bored as I was being mentored by Tamao.   
"Do you care about Akashiya Moka that much?" He asked all of a sudden as I stood up, he moved my face towards his 'don't touch me.' "Forget about him and look at me." He commanded. How about it, (y/n)?" He said I tried not to flinch from his touch.   
"You know, I've had my eyes on you since school started. I've always been fascinated my you." I narrowed my eyes at him in suspicion.

"I'm sorry, Tamoa. But I really have to go and find Moka now." I began to move away only to be grabbed.  
"Oh my... you can't do that. I won't let anyone escape." I looked around and saw the boys now had fish like features and were sucking the life out of the girls...'I freaking knew it! Wait... oh no!' Looking down I saw a tail like a fish tail.  
"Don't blame me... for luring the girls into the water then sucking their life energy out." Tamoa said 'oh I blame you!' "This is originally how mermaids and merman survived."

'I could care less...' I felt a surge of not fear no...anger lots AND lots of anger.  
"Tamao!" I hissed as he grabbed me in a tight grip, "haven't I said before? I've had my eyes on you since school started. Because you..smell just like a human!" All the other merman wet now swimming around us.  
"Hogging her is unfair... give me some too...me too" they all said. 'I'm going to deep fry them soon' i heard Kurumu and Yukari shout my name.  
"I thought merman were supposed to be handsome, but you're nothing more then an ugly motherfucker aren't you?" I hissed only for him and send me the most bone chilling glare ever as his mouth opened really wide showing very sharp teeth and two rows of them too.

"(Y/n)!!!" I heard Moka yell...'wait Moka?!' "Wait for me! I'll rescue you right now-!" I saw him stop short looking terrified at the water before running towards it.   
"You idiot! Do you want to die?!" Kurumu shouted 'wait what does he mean by that?!' Moka jumped in and started to flop around there was sparks everywhere. I was being held in a headlock basically by Tamoa here.  
"Seems like the rumours are true. Akashiya Moka's true form." He shout triumphantly.  
"Ew you smell like rotten fish~" I whined grinning only to be chocked by his arm.

"Water is a vampire's weakness!" Kurumu yelled.  
"If this goes on, Moka will...!" Yukari trailed off. I tried to go over to her only to have my chubby face grabbed.  
"I won't let you escape." Tamoa said 'like hell you won't!' "Your mine." 'like hell I am!' I saw Moka go completely under water. 'NO this time, THIS time I'll rescue Moka!' I looked at Tamoa's hand close to my face and opened my mouth before bite harshly onto it. He yelled in pain before letting go then got grabbed by Kurumu. I quickly dove under water 'I may not be the best swimmer but I will try my hardest and I will save Moka.' I got close to him and was about to grab the rosary however is glowed before I could grab it.

And somehow the bats came and Dark Moka came out. The water moved away from him as he stood there with a smirk.  
"You dare... you dare do as you wish?" He darkly asked looking over at Tamoa.  
"Such an oppressive feeling..." he muttered in disbelief while I realised I was clutching the rosary 'oh it did come off...' I was coughing trying to clear my lungs. "But you're still a vampire after all. Take this." He did that weird tail flick thing that made water splash over to Dark Moka.

Soon a bunch of them circled and started to do the same shouting "take this!" I was getting really irritating real fast. Thankfully Kurumu kicked a bunch of them down.  
"I won't let you boys do as you like!" He shouted. The remaining got giant pots thrown on them by none other then Yukari.   
"Mind your own Business." Dark Moka smirked.  
"What're you talking about!? Since your weak in water, just be frank and accept other's help!" Kurumu stated.  
"You poor thing... getting such a reaction just from getting wet must feel very painful, isn't it? Stop pushing yourself and just die."  
"You don have to care about me. I can finish fish like you even with my eyes closed!" I snorted at this only to be glared at by Tamoa. They started to fight and both jumped in the air, Dark Moka yelled his favourite phase "know your place" before delivering the kick of doom to Tamoa who landed in a fish net while Dark Moka landed safely on the side of the pool.

"I actually got defeated so easily..." he whined. I quickly ran over to Dark Moka in worry.   
"Are you alright?" I asked kneeling down... and there was the hit to the back of me head.   
"Don't be so smug. You don't understand him at all. Someone as selfish as yourself has no right to be beside me." He snatched the rosary from my hands walking away "the other Moka is crying." I sighed sadly 'I only went to his club because I thought he wanted to join a normal club and this looked like the most normal one there is. But of course I fucked things up again! This is why (f/n) betrayed you~' I smiled sadly and shook my head.

It started to rain heavily the next day I noticed Moka wasn't here. It was now lunch time and I saw Moka I immediately ran over to him.  
"I am so sorry Moka!" I apologised. He looked at me shocked before smiling.  
"If (y/n) wants to join a club, just join the swimming club." He said, "even though I can't swim, I can cheer for you from the poolside!"   
"I didn't want to join any clubs in the first place! And I actually hate swimming...with passion." I said causing him to look at me with shock and I think a bit of anger...  
"Why don't the both of you join the Newspaper club instead?" We both heard Mr Nekonome suggest.   
"Newspaper" we both said I had more excitement.  
"That's right, I'm there advisor!" He said licking his fish shaped ice cream.

"Can we? Can we? Can we?!" I begged with excitement I loved writing, it's the only thing I was actually good at as well.   
"The newspaper club is fine to!" Moka smiled while I cheered.   
"I finally found new members!" Mr Nekonome shouted.   
"Hold up I'm joining too! Me too!" Both Kurumu and Yukari shouted running up to us. Mr Nekonome was happy and Moka turned to me.  
"We'll be in the same club with this, right (y/n)?" Moka asked smiling hugging me before biting...  
"REALLY MOKA?!"


	13. Gin the Bitch part 1

The woman was now in a cave a dark and wet cave. Gulping she continued forward pushing fear out of her heart.

\------------

"(Y/n), please I want to suck your blood." Moka said before jumping on me causing a blush too appear.   
"No..." I tried to say but he had already placed his lips on my neck, "ahhh nooo~" I moaned. He pulled back with a red hue on his cheeks.  
"Thanks for the meal, (y/n)'a blood is the best after all. It seems like I'm getting addicted to it." He hummed while I sighed 'I got my blood sucked again... I'll die of anemia if this goes on. To think I can go to club activities today with Moka...' I was brought out of my trace by Kurumu.

"My fluffy Angel!" I turned to face him, "club activities start from today onwards, right?" He asked grinning before hugging me tightly and whispered in my ear.  
"I'm so happy to be in the same club as you Angel~" he purred causing my face to burn.   
"Kurumu is so sly!" A childish vice pipped up, "(y/n) and I are in the same club too!" Yukari cheered he had a blush on his face as he looked at me. As he was about to grab me Kurumu pulled my away from him.  
"No, you can't." He smirked forming a plan in his head while glaring at Moka. I could feel the tension between the two.

"Well then, we shall start the Youkai Academy's Newspaper Club activity now." Mr Nekonome said holding up a news paper. We looked around shocked.  
"Are we the only members?" I asked there was just us sitting on chairs in front of Mr Nekonome.   
"My, of course not." Just then the door opened.   
"Sorry." A female voice said.  
"See, she's here already." Mr Nekonome point over to the person.   
"I'm really sorry for being late on the first day of activities." A female body walked in holding a bunch of bouquets, we all stared in silence. She moved them down revealing her face. She was beautiful with long black hair held back by a red headband, a small blush and cute features.   
"Nice to meet you guys." She smiled before presenting a bouquet to Kurumu who seemed taken back, "I'm the clubs leader, Morioka Ginei." She then presented one to Moka. "Please call me Gin from now on." She stopped and looked down at Yukari before smiling and plucked a rose from Kurumu's bouquet and gave it to him. "You may be young but you are a gentleman after all."

"Indeed, handsome man complement well with red flowers." She smiled sweetly. 'Okay but like...where my flower?!'   
"Gin is only a second year member here." Me Nekonome said, "also we don't have any third year students here." 'I don't like her! She acts too much like like (f/n)' Mr Nekonome left are that something about a staff meeting.  
"And so let me introduce the Newspaper Club to you guys. The main objective of the newspaper Club is to distribute the school newspaper, and report any happenings in the school, then write them in the newspaper. For the sake of reporting, we must put ourselves in the line. In short we are very different from any other clubs! Once you have joined, you have to prepare yourself." 'Why is she making this sound like we're all going to war?' Moka turned to me.  
"She seems to be a senpai you can count on, unexpectedly though." We heard her laugh.  
"Just kidding; don't be so tense and let's get along with each other." She giggled, "if you have any material to report, speak up." We all sat in silence trying to think of something.

"That's right, the serial peeping case!" Kurumu said.  
"Peeping?" I asked I noticed that senpai looked odd when it was mentioned. 'Hm, I wonder...'   
"I heard that there's someone peeping at the boys in the school recently. And she's so fast that no one's seen her face clearly yet." Kurumu explained.  
"Peeping is despicable!" Moka stated he looked crossed.   
"She's the enemy of all boys and can't be forgiven!" Yukari shouted.  
"Let us, the Newspaper Club, find the culprit." Kurumu smirked while we all nodded in agreement.   
"If that's the case, we should first find people with information." Gin suddenly said.  
"How do we find them?" I asked my eyes slightly narrowed in suspicion.   
"The basis of reporting is... go around asking for information and...asking help from the public" we looked at the note on the wall, it said:  
'[searching for information!!] Any information regarding the peeping tom. Anyone who knows, please come to the Newspaper Club.  
The Newspaper Club'

'She's carefree sometimes yet serious at times, what kind of person is Gin?' I was carrying a stack of flyers to the rest of the gang, 'I don't trust her there is something off about her.' I stopped and looked oddly at the sight, Moka was standing on a step ladder and was trying to put the poster up.  
"Still not high enough?" I heard Kurumu asked. 'Not high enough that's bloodily ridiculously high! No one will even read it because they won't notice it!'   
"Okay stay like that." She said I saw her bend down I walked over curious. Seeing her I coped and almost a heart attack. In this position it have a perfect view to the underside of their bulges. 'She's peeping at their bulges!' I quickly stood in front of them.  
"What are you doing! Stop it!" Everyone look at me while Gin got and turned her back smirking.

"What are you talking about?" She asked slyly.   
"Don't play dumb with me, you peeped at a certain part of their pants now!"   
"Are you an idiot?" She sneered 'I'm about to punch her out soon!' She turned to me with a fake innocent smile.  
"Do you think a person like me would do such a shameless thing?"   
"What's wrong?" Moka asked.  
"Nothing, she just said that she saw your bulges." I was shocked 'that bitch!'   
"Eh?!!!" All three yelled.   
"I did no such thing!" I tried to defend myself.  
"(Y/n)!" Both males yelled.  
"Wait it's a misunderstanding." I yelled. Only it be hit by both, 'ow...'  
"That must hurt but I won't pity you" Yukari said before marching off.  
"Sorry I did that subconsciously. If you wanted to see it, then just tell me." Kurumu mumbled, before he too walked off.   
"Kurumu that's not the case!" I yelled out. I looked over at Moka who had a depressed expression he walked off to.  
"Wait a minute, Moka!" I yelled.  
" I hate perverts!" He said before running off...  
"Your really dumb." Gin said before leaving too. I sat there with tears stinging my eyes 'What have I done?'

Moka pov!

I stood looking in the mirror at my reflection, 'geez, did she really see it? This is so embarrassing. Yet... I don't mind it that much...'   
"What are you doing?" I blush covered my cheeks in embarrassment as I heard his voice, "you better be careful. That girl emits a dangerous aura. It an aura that's hiding a strong power. You'd best be careful of that woman called Gin." He warned as I lessened humming in thought.

(Y/n) pov!

I saw Moka and ran after him but damn he walked fast, faster then mum at the shops.  
"Wait for me!" I yelled huffing and puffing I didn't like running because my chubby sides also bounced with me, "like I said yesterday was an accident!" I tried to defend.   
"I don't care if it was an accident. I don't care about you anymore, (y/n)!"   
"No way..." I whimpered feeling tears prick my eyes. What I didn't know was that Moka wasn't serious and was actually smirking about the thing.   
"Moka, listen to me!" I wined. While he kept walking.

I was currently taking a walk when the window to the boys changing room slammed open causing me to stop and look at the boy in concern. I raised a brow as they glared at me.   
"What do you think you're doing?" He demanded I just gave him a weird look, 'what's he mean?' "Doing this in broad daylight..."  
"What?" I asked now getting annoyed. Apparently they accused me of peeping in on them changing like what the hell could he not see I was walking past!

I felt annoyed, frustrated and upset as I sat at the table. I was getting almost glares from both Kurumu and Moka.   
"Like I said it was all a misunderstanding. I happened to be passing by, that's all." I growled out the both turned their heads humming. 'It's useless they don't believe me... I thought that's what friends do...'

I as now in the hall small tears softly escaping.  
"I believe in you, (y/n)"  I tuned and saw little miss bitch.  
"Gin." I hummed as she walked up to me.  
"We're both girls, right?" I nodded still softly glaring at her, "let's have a talk." I was dragged outside.   
"Seems like you're being disliked by Moka." I wonder who's fault that is...  
"Yep he thinks I'm a pervert." I grumbled.  
"Hey, look over there." She pointed and I followed it was a window, "let's take a peek inside."   
"Why"   
"Don't you want to mend your relationship with Moka?" She grinned at me. I looked back up she told me how to get up there. I know I shouldn't trust her but I mean what have I got to loss left. Not only does Mia not like me but nether does Kurumu.

I followed her instructions as I peeked through I heard her declaration of love for Moka.  
"Yeah? So why are you telling me this." I muttered as I turned to look through the window. I turned bright red as I looked through 'the males changing room what the fuck Gin?!' There was a flash making turn there the bitch stood with a camera.  
"Peeping is bad, (y/n)" she said in an innocent voice with a damn smirk. As the photo came out she held it up with a dark and scary grin.  
"If I show this photo to Moka, he'll definitely hate you. Your relationship with Moka will crumble." I gave her a nasty glare and spat "bitch." I heard people start to mention the peeping tom.

My eyes widen as Gin quickly left leaving me there I was soon hit in the head by a can of cologne. I grumbled rubbing my sore head.  
"There's a peeping tom!" I soon surrounded by a bunch of angry boys yelling at me to confessing being the peeping tom.   
"I'm not the serial peeping tom!" I yelled.  
"What about just now then?" One of them asked.   
I heard Moka say my name as I looked up.  
"Moka!" I hoped he had come here to help defend me.  
"Is it true? Peeping..." no not this.  
"No it's not! It's a misunderstanding! Well maybe BUT it's not..." before I anything one of the boys heard me.  
"So she confessed." Damn it!

I saw Moka run off I tried to go after but Immediately crawled back in fear when the boys yelled at me. I felt tears run down my face 'no no no this is just like school! I can't handle an other one!' I was beating up and that whole time all I could do was yell stop and cry.


	14. Gin the Bitch part 2

Moka' pov (poor reader ;-; )

I stood on the roof looking down at the school.   
"What's wrong?" I heard Gin ask, "what are you doing here? It's already nightfall" she moved over to where I was standing. "Look. There's a beautiful full moon tonight."

(Y/n) in the mean time was hurled up in a ball crying. 

"I heard about it... about (y/n). Even though she doesn't seem like the type, the saying "you can't judge a person by her appearance" applies here." I looked down in sorrow.   
"Is it true..." I mumbled not wanting to believe it.   
"I understand that you want to believe her however, she was caught red-handed with evidence." My eyes glass over, "Moka... you should just forget about.   (y/n)."

I gasped slightly as she wrapped her arms around me. I gave her a small glare to which she just grinned, 'it feels wrong that this isn't (y/n)...'   
"Let me comfort you tonight." She whispered before trying to kiss me. I immediately pushed her away 'NO if it's not (y/n) than I don't want it!'   
"No!" I saw her stumble away her I felt no sympathy for her. She just sighed  
"That leaves me no choice then... I actually didn't want you to see this. She reached into her pocket and pulled out photos of (y/n) peeping.   
"I don't know who photographed this, but these photographs have been circling everywhere."   
I grabbed then and felt my eyes widen 'this is...!'

(Y/n) pov (this is short)

I finally got up and wipped the tears away. 'Moka... I hate you!' I hissed in pain as I held my now bruising body.  'Best friends trust in each other no matter what... yet you trust Gin more... then me... it's because of my body isn't it...' I started to cry again.

(sorry about the self hate and all but I thought this would add more drama and so it doesn't look like I'm just copying the anime well I am but you know...)

Moka pov

"Photographs of the peeping tom in action. You should understand now. (Y/n)... is your most hated pervert." I was gazing in disbelief at the pictures 'there is no way this is     (y/n)!'   
"I'd like to believe (y/n) instead of these photographs." I muttered.  
"Can you still believe her?" I gasped looking up at her quickly, "you're just lying to yourself. You should just be more frank. This is reality." She trusted the photos up to my face with one hand on her hip.

"(Y/n) is the lecher who specifically moved the drum for support in order to peep into the boys changing room!" We then herd a deep voice suddenly speak.   
"How do you know about that?" Standing behind us was Kurumu and Yukari both. Dressed in detective outfits.   
"Well if you look at the photographs..." she nervously replied. Kurumu just strides up to her.  
"All right," he snatched the photos and examined them, "please take a look at these photographs." I leaned in to look as well.  
"What's wrong with them?" I questioned confused.

"Only the top-half of (y/n) was taken. We don't know what she used for support." I agreed and slowly looked at Gin.  
"T-that's... oh yeah, that's because I went to the scene after it happened." She scraped her cheek looking down, "even though that was the first time I went there, I knew immediately that she used it for support." Yukari tuned crossing his arms and slyly glanced at her.  
"And you also knew that it was moved by Aono (y/n)?" He asked.  
"Yes, those things weren't there originally." Gin tried to say smiling, however Kurumu got a glint in his eyes.  
"Didn't you say it was your first time at that scene?" He smirked, "why are you so sure that they weren't there originally?" We all saw her face go into shock and panic.

"You knew about that peeping spot from before, and also knew about the drums being used for support." Yukari frowned, "isn't that right?" He reached into his sleeve and showed another photo.  
"Furthermore, you were at the scene when this photograph was taken!" Gin was now shaking I glared at her.   
"Indeed, I went there before, and also knew that the drums were used as support, but that doesn't prove that I was at the crime scene." She smirked placing her hands on her hips leaning in slightly.   
Kurumu gave her a cheeky smirk, "sure we can, Ginei" she stood up right shocked.  
"W-What?"

"After the incident, those drums were taken away by the female students who were concerned of such a thing happening again." Yukari started.  
"In other words, the drums were only there from the time the crime occurred until immediately after." Kurumu finished, "besides the people at the scene, it's impossible for others to have known. There's more, Gin. There are a few witnesses who testified that you moved the drums before the crime occurred." I turned to her.

"Which means..."   
"That's right!" Kurumu said.  
"The criminal is..." Yukari started.   
"YOU!" Both boys pointed at her. Gin stood there gaping and backed away slightly as she did a bunch of photos of men getting changed fall from her pockets. We all gave her harsh glares.  
"Enough of this nonsense!" She shouted before grinning," since it's come to this, I'll use my power to make you my man, Akashiya Moka!" Sh suddenly jumped up and changed into a werewolf! I screamed as I saw her coming at me. I quickly dodged.

(Y/n) pov

I heard a commotion from the roof and ran up ignoring the pain it sent through me. There my eyes widen Moka was in trouble... both Kurumu and Yukari were there too.  
"(Y/n)! Werewolves are super monster who can go against vampires!" Kurumu shouted as I ran up to them, "there's no chance in a direct confrontation!" I didn't care to much I just wanted to beat this stupid bitch (get it because female dogs are called that and she is one?! It relates to the title too...)   
"You fool! Don't get full of yourself!" She screamed at me we both ran at each other I quickly moved to the side dodging her attack however I also managed to take the rosary with me pulling it off.

I landed on my back and a furry foot slammed into my chest, causing me to cough.  
"If you don't want to die, just give up Moka, (y/n)!" She hissed as I glared at her harshly. She was about to claw my face off as she yelled, "just disappear!" Of causing then bats came down and transformed Moka into dark Moka and he didn't look happy.  
"No way!" Gin cried, "red pupils... a vampire!" She started to laugh as, "this is Moka's true form? Beautiful... this is the best!" She squealed.

I'm going to kill her!   
"Even if I have to defeat you, I'll still make you my man!" She jumped up high ready to slash him, however dark Moka was getting ready to punch her.   
"Don't be ridiculous, you bitch." He... missed...  
"Where are you looking at? I'm over here!" She laughed as she stood on the roof.  
"She's fast!" Yukari stated and being very helpful Kurumu soon followed "she's extremely agile!"  
"If vampires rely on power, werewolves are monster who rely on speed! And the stronger the moonlight, the faster the speed. The moonlight of the full moon tonight is at its brightest!" She jumped down from the roof and bounced all around like an idiot.

"Give it up!" She yelled charging at him, "as long as a full moon is there, I'll definitely win!" She actually managed to clip something off I think it was some clothes. I felt worried but at the same time I still felt angry at Moka. Then dark Moka caught Gin's wrist, she started to babble in confusion. When we looked up I let out a snort the moon was covered by clouds. Dark Moka was not amused.  
"Hold on... don't get cocky. Even if the moon is covered, don't underestimate us werewolves! I'll show you the power of a super monster! Be my man obediently, Moka!" She was about to claw Dark Moka until he grabbed her by the arm.

"You untamed dog. You aren't fit to be my opponent." He lifted her up before slamming her into the ground, "know your place!" He then kicked her multiple times in the air sending her flying back. She landed on the rails only for it to brake once I walked over and gave her a smirk before pushing her sending her falling down.   
"I know my place now!" She screamed.

I silently walked over to dark Moka ignoring the looks I was giving and placed in his hands before exiting with out a word.

"Extra!" Both Kurumu and Yukari yelled as we were passing out newspapers I still hadn't spoken to Moka. The newspaper had a picture of Gin telling how she was the peeping tom. I almost let out a giggle which isn't something I've done very often, as I saw her running on all fours from a mob of angry boys. I turned and saw Moka looking like he was about to cry, I felt my heart crack. 'NO be strong (y/n)!' I was then brought into a tight hug. My face turn bright red as I felt Moka's arms hold me just under my breast I could feel his hands slightly cup the sides of them.

"(Y/n) I'm sorrry!" He cried before I could tell him off, "it won't happen again!" I turned to him and looked at him sternly.  
"You promise?" I asked puffing out my chubby cheeks, I saw red fill his cheeks this brought a small smile to my face. He nodded "I promise!" I finally grinned at him.  
"HEY DON'T TOUCH MY FLUFFY ANGEL!" I was then hugged by Kurumu as well who placed his hands dangerously low.   
"What about me?!" Yukari cried as his hands definitely touched my arse. I was bright red as people started to stare, I looked up at Moka and saw a certain glint 'oh no Moka please don't.

"I'm sorry (y/n)! But you smell too good~" both Kurumu and Yukari said no but it was too late as I felt the same pleasurable sensation of him drinking my blood.

"MOKA!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! What do ya think? I changed the ending and some parts but I'm pretty happy with it. Welp see ya next time for episode 7! Bye cupcakes~


	15. The Snowman and the Human part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not edited yet! So if you see any mistake please tell me!

  
\------------------

(Y/n) pov

"Newspaper! It's the latest issue of Youkai's newspaper!" Moka yelled as both Gin and I stood behind a table, both Kurumu and Yukari were helping.  
"The latest issue gives a good feeling." Gin ginned I gave her a look still not over the whole peeping tom thing.  
"Yeah, this is all thanks to everyone's effects." I smiled looking at the three boys.  
"Yay, all the newspapers are distributed!" Yukari cheered holding up an empty box.  
"Yahoo, the news report critics are good this time too." Kurumu winked at me, I gave him a blank face 'yeah after what you did last time -_- '  
"Hey, how about we hold a celebration?" Moka suggested with a grin.

"Yeah, sounds great Moka." I smiled 'a celebration huh?'  
"Agreed" Yukari shouted.  
"Huh? Where's Gin?" I looked around and pointed.  
"She was there a second ago..." 'she's probably gone to harass some poor male students' and as if he could hear my thoughts Kurumu said just that.  
"It's okay if we don't invite her." Kurumu crossed his arms.  
"She's the enemy of men!" Yukari and Kurumu I've just noticed seem to be getting along the thought brought a soft smile to my face. Kurumu winked at me when he saw it I rolled my eyes playfully at him.

"How are we going to hold the celebration?" He asked looking at us. 'Good question!'  
"First let's go to the store and buy snacks." Moka suggested.  
"I want to drink some beverages." Yukari cheered.  
"Alcohol is a no though." I didn't want anyone drunk especially Kurumu...  
"Well then, we will bring our stuff to the club room after class is over. And let's play some strip poker after that." I turned bright red.  
"Absolutely not!" I yelled pointing at him causing him to pout while the other two laughed.

"You guys sure get along well. The newspaper club that is..." We all turned as a calming voice spoke. Standing was a very pale male, who had purple and slight blue eyes with purple hair that was spiked. He had striped leggings which isn't something you see on a male very often then again this is a monster school. His head was to the side as a lollipop hung from his mouth... wait they have lollipops here... yusss score!

"Getting close with one another... I don't really understand that." I gave him a confused look there was something about him that was calming and relaxed.  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Kurumu yelled startling me slightly.  
"Newspaper." Was all he said we gave him confused looks, seeing this he held out his hand," are there any left?" Oh okay.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the rolled up newspaper.  
"It's a bit tattered, but if you don't mind..." I walked over to him with a smile before holding it out to him, "here you go." He took it then leaned closer to my face causing me to move back with a blush.  
"Something wrong?" I asked concerned as he looked down at me.  
"So you're (y/n)?" He asked before smiling and taking out his lollipop , "you're cuter than I thought." ... what... he turned with a smile.  
"Bye then." He then walked away.

My face felt like fire. Moka came over and clung to my arm.  
"Who was that just now, (y/n)?" He asked there was a strange glint in his eyes.  
"I have no idea." I shrugged looking up at the pink haired vampire.  
"But he kinda pisses me off." Kurumu growled and Yukari agreed with him, I looked at them.  
"Hey now, that's not nice. Anyway let's party after school, yeah?" I held my hands up. The boys cheered in agreement.

Mr Nekonome started to take roll call. One person wasn't here and it was the person  
who sat in front of me.  
"Shirayuki is absent today too..." he mumbled frowning. Then the door opened and in walked the lollipop boy! Wait his in my class...?!  
He sat in front of me Mr Nekonome was very happy.  
"Shirayuki, you finally came?" He cheered, Lollipop boy nodded.  
"Well then, let me introduce him to the class again. His Shirayuki Mizore. Due to reasons he hasn't been coming to school, so everyone, please get along with him." Everyone was now staring at the poor boy who didn't seem, like he cared too much.

"Then, let's meet up in the clubroom after we finish buying everything." Moka said, class was now over and we were in the hall getting ready to go and get things for the party. Kurumu wrapped his arms around me making sure that our bodies were pressed up against each other.  
"You better be looks forward to my handmade sweets, my fluffy angel." He purred into my ear while grabbing my butt with his hands. I had a red face as I tried to escape from his hold.  
"Kurumu, you're too close to (y/n)!" Moka shouted before grabbing him and ripping him off me.  
"Hey, wait!" He yelled as he was being dragged away. I stood there with a 'really' face while nervously laughing. I felt someone looking at me I turned around and saw Mizore, he quickly hid behind the wall again. I gave a small laugh.

"Hello." I greeted soon Mizore came out from his hiding place with a smile.  
"Hi..." he still has the lollipop...  
"You're... Shirayuki... anything I can do for you?" I asked grinning was he walked closer. He showed the newspaper I had giving him. I hummed in confusion.  
"I read it; the news that you wrote is interesting was usual."  
"Ah thanks. What do you mean as usual?" He pulled out a blue book and handed it to me.  
"Look." So I took it, "when I was away from school, I always requested Nekonome to send me copies of Youkai's newspaper. I've been gathering articles for this scrapbook."  
"Ah I see cool!" I happily opened it and was shocked there was clipping with comments.  
"How is it? I even wrote some comments about them." 'What is this? There's some strange and small words written here!' He crossed one leg over the other.  
"I love the news reports that you write. You always write from a weak person's view, which I can relate to." I looked up at him in sadness, "your personality and way of thinking is just like mine."

I was a alarmed when he suddenly got closer and hugged me and looked down at me. "You must be lonely, right? I also know how it feels..."

-meanwhile in the faculty room!-

Mr Nekonome was working when a female voice called out causing him to look up at a female teacher that had grey eyes and short red hair with tan skin.  
"There's a student in your class that's been refusing to come to school. If I remember correctly, his called Shirayuki. It seems like he started to attend school today." Mr Nekonome smile and nodded.  
"Yes, Kotsubo."  
"You'd better be careful." Mr Nekonome made a meow of confusion as his cat ears came out.

"Refusing to come to school from the new term would basically mean that she has some major problems."  
"According to reports, due to her personality, this has been a recurring problem since junior high." A new silky voice pipped in as a handsome male walked over, he has tight black pants that left nothing to the imagination, a while shirt barely buttoned showing his toned chest and a pair of glasses on his pale face. His hazel coloured eyes were frowning in concern as his neat brown hair framed his face.

"Anyways, I'd like you to watch him and not let the other students get any bad influences from him, Nekonome." Kotsubo said as both teachers were now staring Nekonome down causing his ears to droop and a meek "yes" came from his mouth.

-now back with you and mr snowman ⛄️-

"Did you see it, (y/n)? The stone just skipped nine times." Mizore cheered while I clapped, we were out by the lake and he was skipping rocks. I'm not entirely sure how we ended up here but here we are.

"Umm... Shirayuki...I have to go to the clubroom soon." I explained seeing what time it was. I turned around and as about to leave until I felt him hug me from the back.  
"No! Your throwing is too bad that you still can't make it skip more the 4 times right?" I could almost feel the tears run down my face everyone will be waiting as the party's about to begin.

"Do you want to go back to the collusive club if yours?" I stoped as I heard the change of tone in his voice it frankly scared me a little. I turned to look at him and saw a small smirk on his face.  
"No, rather, you just want to see Akashiya Moka, right?" I started to shiver slightly and saw white smoke wrapped around us, "if you were to go, I don't know what I'll do to that man." Did he just threaten Moka? I feel a little hazy...  
"All you need to do is just be mine, (y/n)." His voice is... comforting...

-in the clubroom-

Moka sighed disappointedly '(y/n) sure is late.' Then the door opened and he perked right up. "(Y/n)!" He gasped as he only saw that purple haired boy from earlier he slowly stood.  
"Shirayuki?" Moka questioned.  
"(Y/n) won't be coming no matter how much longer you wait." Mizore walked closer water dripped from him, before he grabbed Moka by the throats and pushed him down choking him.  
"W-what are you...?"  
"You're an eyesore. If you don't exist (y/n) will be mine." Mizores' voice was as cold as ice.

'What's with his hands? They're as cold as ice.' Moka felt ice start to form on his neck,  
"Stop!" He yelled backhanding Mizore however ice was all that shattered gasping Mizores' hair was ice and now it had a chunk missing because of his slap.  
"Unfortunately, the "me" here is just an ice doll. Isn't it well made?" He asked as he lifted his hand up, "sorry but please disappear, Akashiya Moka." His hand turned into a huge and sharpe ice blade," all in oder to fulfill my desire" Moka not knowing what to do shouted out (y/n)'s name.

-back with you and the real Mizore!-

I screamed in pain as I was flung across the ice, I was afraid it might brake under my weight. I lifted myself up and saw Mizore walk over his hair was ice and so were his hands that looked like claws of a monster. The basted chuckled.  
"I won't let you run away." I was now afraid for my life and Moka was no where near me!  
"You are...!" I tried to say but he cut me off as he walked closer making scary looking icicles appear behind him.  
"I'm a Snow man, and I can freely control ice." I gasped as I felt ice grab at me it wrapped around my body making me unable to move.  
"The hell are you doing!?" I yelled having enough of this I of course was ignored -_-

"(Y/n), we were destined to meet. Because we're both loners, fate brought us together. We will definitely understand each other. We'll warm our cold hearts." I struggled to escape the ice "damn it!" I cussed irritated. Just then I stopped at an ice hand tried to touch my face.  
"You sure are persistent, but as long as your body is frozen, there's nowhere you can go. When that happens, you'll be all mine." He had a happy smile it was almost adorable... I said ALMOST.

I clenched my teeth together as I could feel the ice about to pretty much swallow me whole. If this continues... just then I heard Moka's voice shout my name. Looking up I saw an enraged Kurumu flying a worried Moka towards us.  
"Why, are you...?" I heard Mizore mutter causing me to look at him in suspicion.  
"By pure luck I was able to save Moka in the nick of time. But thanks to that, the cake mixed with love potion that (y/n) was supposed to eat was completely wasted!" Kurumu shouted. Wait love potion!? What the F Kurumu?!

"Don't hinder me!" Mizore yelled angry sending spiky ice up to Kurumu and Moka the tried to dodge and ended up banging into me braking the ice that was slowly killing me, so I can't really complain.  
"(Y/n)!" Moka yelled as I got up into a sitting position.  
"Are you guys okay?" I asked worried, before I got a reply Mizore interrupted us by glaring at Moka with cold eyes.  
"Those who hinder the true love between (y/n) and me, should just all disappear! Especially you, Akashiya Moka, you're the only one I can't... " I saw his claw rise and I did what any logical and practical person would do... I stood in front of them with my arms wide out.

"No, this is going to far, Shirayuki." I sternly said he looked confused.  
"Why are you stopping me? If it's you, you should understand how it feels to be lonely, just like me."  
"No! I'm not alone! Not anymore anyway." I said with sad eyes looking up at him.  
"(Y/n)..." he sounded rather deflated.  
"That's why..." I tried to tell him but he cut me off with a kicked puppy expression... my poor heart...  
"Don't tell me... you are rejecting my feelings?" He started to shake and tears were gathering, "(y/n)!" He yelled loudly causing a blizzard to appear once it cleared he was gone and so was my heart... I'm a monster...a heartless one.

"Where did he go?" Moka asked suddenly a noise was heard and Kurumu yelled out.  
"Wait, the ice is-" all three off opus fell into the water screaming it's all my fault! Damn weight!

\-----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait it's now holidays for me so more updates! Thanks for reading and voting cupcakes see ya next time!


	16. The Snowman and Human part 2

  
-at the track field!-

"Hey, isn't it funny?" A male student questioned while walking with his friend behind Kotsubo, only for them both to stop and say good bye to the PE teacher.  
"Be careful on your way back." She warned the young boys with a sad look, her eyes glued to their backsides and the toned backs that the shirt strained against . "Geez... students these days develop too quickly... how outrageous." She muttered before walking away.

 

Walking she stopped as she heard a sob, "hey, is someone still around?" She shouted out with a conflicted stare. Then Kotsubo stopped and saw the purple haired boys back towards her, his shoulders were shaking up and down.   
"You are..." she muttered and gasped as he turned his pale skin had tear streaks running down it.

 

-to you in the clubroom!-

 

"Achoo!" I sneezed before snuggling in the blanket more. After we got out of that lake we were quickly found by Yukari who gave us blankets to warm us up.   
"Darn! The long awaited cake got all mushy!" Kurumu complained, dose he mean the one with the potion in it?  
"Really?" Moka sighed before sneezing himself.   
"But this is pretty bad" Yukari's childish voice said I just sighed.  
"Even though the atmosphere became miserable, it's still a celebration..." a crap one more like it. I almost knocked myself out from the powerful sneeze that emitted from me, Kurumu soon followed.

 

"Damn it" he hissed with an I'm not gonna lie ugly expression, Yukari knew exactly how to fix it thanks to his next words, "you sound like an old man." He looked outside, "there seems to be a commotion outside."

 

Once he opened it a puffed out Nekonome stopped and gasped at us.  
"Ah, everyone, you were all still here?" He asked.  
"Did something happen?" I felt like I already knew the answer...  
"Well... Shirayuki is in trouble now..." there it was.

 

-in the infirmary-

 

"Shirayuki froze Kotsubo?" Yukari asked while Mr Nekonome confirmed it.   
"He was found quickly, so his life isn't in danger, but..." this didn't seem right, something was off.  
"B-but is there any proof that it was him who did it?" I questioned not really believing that Mizore could do this.   
"What proof do you want?" A silky voice asked I turned and saw a highly inappropriately dressed male teacher, "when we found him, Kotsubo herself said he did it." Now that I got a better look at him it clicked.  
"Oh... Ririko..." I mumbled.  
"His an infamous problem child in the first place. We should expel him as soon as possible."

 

"B-but..." Mr Nekonome tried to say something but deflated as did his ears... I mustn't squeal... I must be strong!  
"Where's Shirayuki now?" Moka asked, I was curious too, I didn't want to believe any of this until I hear it from his lips.  
"The entire faculty is looking for him right now, and of course, his getting expelled as soon as his found."

 

"Besides that, why did Shirayuki do such a thing to Kotsubo who is unrelated to this..." I heard Moka mumble I couldn't help but mentally agree with the adorable vampire.   
"He must have been throwing tantrums after being rejected by (y/n)." Yukari cheered gleefully.  
"True... with that kind of personality, it's definitely possible." Kurumu pipped up, it's all my fault isn't it? It's because I was too harsh with him... seeing my distress Moka turned to me.  
"(Y/n)?"   
"It's my fault. If I didn't reject him harshly..." question why did I reject him anyway I mean a cute monster guy wanted to be MY boyfriend... oh that's right he tried to kill me and my friends. What a yandere. 

 

"What are you talking about?" Kurumu huffs, "you don't have to worry about such things, my fluffy angel."   
"Shirayuki's just getting what he deserves." Yukari also huffed out.   
"But..." I wasn't so convinced, "Nekonome!" I shouted and saw him jump up in surprise.  
"I'll search for Shirayuki too!" I proclaimed as the others looked at me in shock except for Ririko who gave me a weird stare and Nekonome who looked defeated.

 

"D-don't do it, (y/n)" Moka tried to convince me not to but my mind was set I was determined to make things right again.  
"I couldn't tell Shirayuki something that I wanted to tell him before. I'm going." With that I ran out almost bumping into Gin who decided to finally make an appearance on my way out.

 

I saw Mizore standing near a cliff, he bloody well better not jump, because I am not a strong swimmer or runner. I was huffing and puffing, dear god I'm about to die! I decided to call out his name which got his attention   
"Kotsubo. Fine. Somehow" I painted out running foreword. I saw his eyes widen slightly as I pretty much collapsed on my knees. Most running I've done in ages.   
"It's *huff* n-not too *inhale sharply* late *puff* come apologise w-with *huff* me, all right? You only did it in the spur of the moment right?" I was hopeful and my breath had finally come back to me.

 

He just smiled sadly and let out a laugh, I raised a brow and said his name. A saw a tear drop... he started to shake. OH MY WHAT DID I DO!?   
"You're too much, (y/n)" he looked down smiling at me with tears, "I thought only you would be able to understand me... nobody... nobody understands me... why? Why, why?" I was shock and unsure of what to do he then yelled out why and a blizzard came out of no where again and surrounded him.

 

"(Y/n)!" Turning I saw Moka, Kurumu and Yukari running up to me, "this isn't good! Shirayuki actually didn't do anything wrong!" He yelled as the reached me, making me confused.  
"Pardon?"   
"Gin's photographs cleared everything up!"   
"Look" Kurumu showed me photos and in every single one was Kotsubo as a tentacle monster thingy basically molesting Mizore, "Kotsubo tried to do something despicable to Shirayuki while he was depressed!"   
"That's why Shirayuki protected himself ..." Yukari continued. Honestly though I was surprised at how that lollipop stayed in his mouth.  
"So that's what it was..." right. Now I've got an octopus on my list to fry. I quickly turned to Mizore I was about to cry myself.  
"I'm sorry, Shirayuki! I didn't believe in you..." heh I am a bitch aren't I? I didn't even believe that this boy was innocent...

 

"Stay away... Stay away!" He shouted as a wave hit the cliff only to be frozen, the top broke into Mizore's face.   
"I'm... lonely..." another face appeared, "no one really understands me..." and another, "loneliness... (y/n) didn't understand me either..."  
"Is this his inner voice?" I mumbled,   
"Everyone should just get buried under pure white ice!" He snapped, oh okay then. A blizzard came at us as the cliff started to turn into ice. He then started to laugh I gasped as I saw the cliff Start to brake under his feet. I quickly ran over and caught his arm just in time I grunted and gasped trying to pull him up.  
"Don't worry, I'll pull you right up now!" I hissed trying to pull.   
"It's all right (y/n)." Once I heard the defeated tone in his voice I growled no he can't give up I won't let him!

 

"There is something I didn't get to tell you yet, Shirayuki." I hissed as I felt the sting of the pull.  
"Something you didn't tell me?" He asked calmly.  
"I'm not alone anymore! But that's Because I made precious friends!"   
"So what?"  
"That's why... be my friend, Shirayuki!" I was well aware of the creepy ice dolls behind me but I didn't give them any attention, "if you died, there's no way you could be friends with me anymore!" I shouted my own tears falling from my face.

 

"Lies... what friends?" I heard his inner voice say, "it just a collusive relationship. True friendship would be to die together. Together." I then realised what they were about to do and was silently preying that they didn't. I glared at them.  
"I can't... I can't even control them anymore!" Mizore muttered. I heard Moka yell my name and I'm not kidding he basically flew over to me allowing me to pull his rosary off.

 

And cue dark Moka....

 

He smirked down at me causing me to blush.  
"Sorry about the wait." He then turned to the dolls he gave a small chuckle muttering "worthless puppets. The only ones that'll disappear... are you guys!" With a simple bloody stare they were all shattered.  
"No way... how?" Kurumu mumbled eyes wide in shock.  
"They we created from supernatural energy. That's why they got dispelled by an even stronger force." Yukari helpfully explained dark Moka looks down at me causing my nerves to skyrocket.

 

"Stop getting me involved." He commanded before lifting me up and roughly placing both me and Mizore on the ground. I just grinned cheekily up at him.  
"Thank you, Moka..." which earned my a small unamused glare. Mizore got up I was now getting stare down at by two males.  
"I'm not going to thank you..." Dark Moka grow a nasty glare and full on kicked Mizore, sanding him flying past my shocked and frozen figure.

 

"You snowy twerp." His deep voice drawled out as he crossed his arms, "If you wanted to die, why not try to fulfill something in your life first?" He was now glaring down at Mizore.  
"More like, your kick almost killed me..." he muttered before passing out completely. Well then...  
"I'm not carrying him back." I said staring at him while the others just sighed.

 

-now in a warm place!-

 

I looked over at Moka as he let out another sneeze. All four of us were in blankets sneezing, while Gin and Nekonome stood beside each other proudly.   
"Good work, ya'll." Gin praised.  
"However thanks to everyone, Shirayuki won't be expelled!" Nekonome cheerfully said.  
I smiled before sneezing is it me or has it gotten colder?  
"Eh, w-way is it cold suddenly!?" I shook as our gazing went to the door where Mizore stood staring at us with no emotion. I jumped in surprise and let out a small scream.  
"W-when did you..." I was cut off... AGAIN by Moka.  
"Your hair..." he shyly walked in with rosy cheeks,  
"I cut it shorter... Does it suit me?" To be honest I didn't notice much of a difference...  
"Very much so!" Nekonome cheered.  
"Even though you're exaggerating, I've decided to completely make myself over. I thought I'd start from my hairstyle first..." he smiled before looking down.

 

"You're pretty photogenic too." Gin smiled sweetly "let me take a photo.." there was a click that reminded me of something.  
"Come to think of it, you actually managed to take those photographs!" I complimented.  
"That's right, thanks to those photographers, the accusations against shirayuki were cleared..." Clearly this was too much praise as Gin started to laugh quite obnoxiously with her hands on her hips.   
"I'm always looking around the school for scoops, that's why! How's that? I have to maintain the reputation of "newspaper club chairman", don't I?" She bent forward letting photographers fall from her bra.

 

"Hmm, these photographs..." Kurumu picked them up and Yukari and Moka come over only to gain angered expressions except Moka who looked sheepishly at them. There was a good reason why they were erotic photos of boys. While Gin was getting chewed out by the boys Nekonome just smiled and I sighed. I had a feeling that was why she got those photos.   
"Ah but isn't this great, (y/n)?" Moka smiled at me.  
"Yep, I got saved by my dashing hero Moka... again." His cheeks grew rather red.  
"No way..." he smiled shyly looking down, before back at me, "somehow, I feel thirsty now that I'm relieved..."   
"W-wait Moka!" He wrapped his arms around me moving his head to my neck, a red coat covered my entire face and neck.

 

"Stare..." I looked wide eyed as I spotted a blushing Mizore. While distracted I didn't notice Moka until I felt the sting and the feeling of pleasure, "ah don't look~" I moaned making me want to jump of a cliff!

 

WHY MOKA!?


	17. Bonus chapter!!!

As I said a few chapters back that I was gonna do a chapter on the side for all the males every few episodes I decided this was much better.

 

So what's gonna happen is that you can request a character it can be a main or side! And I'll write a oneshot of sorts with them. You'll have until the 5th of December (Australian time!) to put in your request after that no more will be accepted until the next bonus chapter chance arrives, okay? Cool now on with the rules!

 

1\. It can be a main like Moka or a side like Nekonome

2\. follow the deadline and don't put anymore in after it

3\. There is unlimited about of request you can put in as long as it's before the deadline.

4\. Lemons are allowed it will however be in a dream (so only in your dream not in the real world)

5\. yandere are allowed (of course haha once again this will only be in the dream or more like nightmare)

6\. If a female is request it will not be romantic. (I don't write romance with the same sex if for example Gin is requested then it will be more like a friends day out!)

7\. Scenarios are welcomed (it'll also save me from having to think of one myself thus getting them down quicker. However be mindful it is set in a closed off school so no malls or sleepovers in the male dorm)

8\. Don't request people that have yet to be introduced.

9\. You can request AUs where they are in their original genders (this will only be a dream however!)

Well that should cover it I will await your requests...


End file.
